Your Hand Fits Mine
by Gemiana
Summary: This is a story about Helga returning to Hillwood high school after spending her first three years at a private school. She runs into Arnold and old feelings come flooding back.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note - I have no expectations for this story…it's probably kind of corny & unoriginal...but I'm just free writing and felt compelled to post it. 'Shrugs** **'**

 **Helga's POV**

 _I walk into a room, I see a boy, his hair is golden like the sun, his eyes are green like the trees, his smile wide like a full moon. I see the girl next to him, boy is she sweet as can be; any boys dream, her eyes are green much like her dress and they twinkle like the stars at night. Together they make sense. And then there is me, dull as can be I have a face no one cares to see…not even me._

 _\- Helga G. Pataki._

 _I stopped being his bully and now he doesn't see me_

 _I wish to yell and scream and make him bleed_

 _But I don't want to be that person_

 _I don't want to be mean_

 _I just want to be free and for him to notice me_

 _But more importantly, I want to love me._

 _\- Helga G. Pataki._

 _I sigh loudly as I reread some of my diary entries from junior high and early high school. What a difference a year or more can make… I look in the mirror, I'm not the girl I use to be, but at the same time I'm not the girl they want me to be. I'm a little more girly, I no longer have a unibrow and I guess by teenage standards I'm considered 'hot'. But I'm still somewhat of a tomboy, I refuse to wear high heels and prance around like a debutante on a daily basis, not because that's a bad thing, but because that just isn't me. While I'm grateful for the effects of puberty on my appearance, I've realized that being plainer looking was a blessing in disguise, because now I get a lot of unwanted attention from boys and even grown men who don't even know me and only want one thing from me. I get dressed in an outfit that I think suits me and hope for this last year of high school, to be filled with happier moments than prior._

 **Arnold's POV**

 _Well, here we are once again, a start of a new school year. High school has been crazy; I almost lost myself. I'll admit I gave in to peer pressure a few times. I went after the girls everyone else did and spoke in ways that were completely unlike me. Gerald and few others from PS 118 were the only ones that seem to want the old Arnold back and everyone said that I was too nice. But hey that's the past, right now I am sticking to my guns and being the person I truly am, take it or leave it._

 _But enough reflection today is the first day of high school, I'm now a senior in high school and I'm ready to get back to living on my own terms. I walk off the bus and look up at the school 'Hillwood High School'. I see a group of guys rushes past a girl knocking her things out of her hands. I felt drawn to this girl for some reason, but her hair was over her face so I didn't know who she was._

 _()()()()()()()()()()_

Arnold leans down to help this girl with her things. She moves her hair, now he can see her face, even though he's looking down. He blinks a few times, completely amazed at the beauty in front of him.

He puts all her features together and realizes who this girl is. "Helga!" His voice is full of amazement and disbelief.

Her brows along with her gaze rise up to meet his. "Arnold?" She really isn't shocked to have run into him. She knew it would happen eventually but she also didn't get a chance to prepare for this encounter.

Arnold pulls her into a hug, his fingers faintly strumming her back "Are you going to school here?" He asks while still embracing her, still shocked that the girl in his arms is Helga Pataki.

When they part she is still a little startled, but she gives a small head nod in response to his question and leans back down to try to pick up her things.

He kneels down next to her, unable to resist admiring her a little. "Hey, here let me help you."

"T-thanks," Helga says to him as she stands back up with her things properly in her grasp.

While still holding a copy of her class schedule Arnold reads it over and with a smile he hands it to her. He looks her over briefly. "You look great."

She's shocked and doesn't know if she heard that correctly. "What did you say?" She asks him.

"I said you look great." He repeats clearly. "Not that you didn't before, but-

She holds up her hand for him. "I get it, thank you, um, so do you." Helga notices that her hand feels warm for some reason; she looks at them and realizes that his hand is resting on top of hers as she is holding her things.

He looks down at their hands too. "Thanks and you're welcome…so…" He starts and then is interrupted by a familiar voice still as sweet as can be.

"Hello Arnold, oh hello Helga, it is ever so great to see you again." Lila Sawyer, he hasn't changed an inch. She's still almost chipper, almost sickeningly sweet; which always made Helga want to hate her but also made her feeling guilty about doing so. She honestly didn't want to be around to see the guy who still made her heart flutter going gaga over someone so opposite of her. It makes her feel as if she could never have a chance with him.

He removes his hand from on top of hers and steps back to politely acknowledge Lila. Her hand now feels cold due to the loss of contact.

Helga does her best to force a pleasant expression her way but she's reeking of disappointment. "Hi, Lila." She greets simply and then her eyes flicker to his. "Well, I'll see you around Arnold."

She shakes her head and groans lowly as she begins to walk away. "It's gonna be like Junior high all over again." She mumbles to herself.

Suddenly as she begins to walk up the steps to the building she feels a gentle hand on her back.

"Helga, wait up." The voice calling to her was soft, yet husky and full of kindness, just as it had always been.

She turns around and those warm eyes meet hers. "I saw from your schedule that we have a lot of classes together."

"Oh really, I didn't notice." She rolls her eyes at herself because she didn't even get a chance to look at his class schedule to compare.

But Arnold didn't give her hard time at all. In fact, to her surprise, he appears to be a little unsure of himself. In spite of that, he doesn't let that stop him from being friendly towards her. "Yeah, so I was hoping…well, I was wondering if I could walk you to class." He looks around them at the students walking by as he waits for her response. One corner of his mouth slightly droops as he continues to leave him waiting.

Helga is in shock and wonders why he's being so attentive to her.

Her eyebrow arches as she stares at him in wonder. "Um, I guess so, sure…" she finally said with a shrug trying to appear less than excited.

The corners of his mouth turn back up. "Great." He said with enthusiasm.

He rubs his neck with his gaze straight ahead. "Would you like me to carry your books?" Helga's mind went back to the 4th grade, that was last time he offered that and it was because she had just recovered from amnesia.

She stops dead in her tracks and faces him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He looks confused and unblinkingly stares at her. "Aren't I always nice to you?" Arnold frowns just slightly when she doesn't reply. He releases a sigh. "Maybe I've missed you."

Helga's face turns as red as Lila's hair and Arnold smiles at her, completely loving how sweet she looks. He finds himself caught in a moment, he has this suddenly expected urge to make out with her right there because she looks so good to him, but the gentlemen in him wouldn't let him even entertain such a thought. He felt guilty even having an urge because he always thought of Helga as the type of girl worth cherishing and treating right.

Raising a brow. "Why?" Helga asks in semi-disbelief.

"We were once good friends before you started ignoring me completely. And then you went to a different school. I just missed you, I don't know what else to say." He is a bit surprised at her skepticism towards his actions and said this authentically.

"Hmm well, you didn't miss out on much...I wouldn't have been much fun to be around." She responded her voice very low.

His brows shot up as he gave her a small grin. "If it's one thing Helga Pataki's always been, it's fun."

Helga smiles at his compliment because it seemed sincere and also it's such an expected or natural thing for him to do. "Yeah well back in 8th grade and even a year or so ago I was the complete opposite of fun." She moves her hair; which is waist length, out of her face.

He stares at her, studying her expressions, trying to figure her out the mysterious girl. "And what about now?"

She shrugs. "It depends..." She stated vaguely.

They walk inside the school finally. Helga stops and stares at the sight in front of her. Arnold peeks over at Helga and notices how her eyes went round, moving his gaze to her throat he saw her swallow hard. He gently wraps his hand around hers to try and help her relax. Helga looks down at their hands and so does Arnold and then their eyes meet. Helga relaxes some but looks away from him as quickly as possible to avoid awkwardness. "So where's Lila?" She asks merely to fill the tense silence between them.

He looks around at their surrounds. "Oh I don't know I guess she already went inside."

"I thought you would want to walk with her."

Arnold gaze falls down to the floor. "No, I see her all the time, I'd rather catch up with an old friend."

She could feel the corners of her mouth drop down. "An old friend." She repeats feeling disappointment overtake her.

He squeezes her hand. And she felt electricity shooting through her body; she wonders if he felt it too. He faces her; his expression is unreadable, that's another thing she noticed hadn't changed about Arnold.

"Yeah." His tone is soft and with some level of uncertainty there. "We should um probably get to class." He lets go of her hand to get a better hold of his things and they walk in silence together to their first class.

()()()()()()()()

 **-Let me know what you think so far:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the day Helga notices that Arnold seems distracted, she also notices that he was right, they do have many of the same classes. And she doesn't know if she can handle being around him, with all those old emotions rushing back. She decides to allow herself become distracted by the lectures and her other peers to make sure she doesn't fall into pining hopelessly over Arnold.

Helga also notices through her day that she has some classes with her old classmates; which she's pretty happy about since it makes her feel more at ease and less insecure.

Now the days is coming to an end, she only has one more class before her last period. Helga's sitting near the back of her rather large class just gazing up at the overhead projector as her teacher is lecture when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns half around and sees a charming looking boy with glasses smiling at her.

"Helga it's good to see you again." He greets her in a whisper in a near baritone voice.

Her eyes scan his face trying to put together who he is; failing to. "I'm sorry, but who are you?

The guy grins at her humorously as if he expected her not to recognize him. "It's me Helga, Brainy."

Helga's eyes are now huge. He looks as if he's trying to suppress a chuckle at her shocked face. She clears her throat and her mouth twitches up. "Well, uh... hi, Brainy...sorry I didn't recognize you."

Brainy shakes his head and peeks up at their teacher whose back was turned. "You look really nice." He says confidently. She notices that he lost most of his old awkwardness. This is probably the most she's ever heard him say.

She blushes as she's not used to receiving such kind compliments in one day. "Well thanks, so do you." She says as she tries to cover her face.

Their instructor starts to address students individual so both Helga and Brainy turn their full attention off each other as the period goes on.

()()()()()

Helga's first day of her senior year is over and she was surprised that went so smoothly. Her previous high school was full of drama and she got into a lot of arguments and fights. But here she feels like she can finally relax and let out her softer side; she's tired of always being so tough and so quick tempered.

Since Hillwood, high school is closer than her previous school so she chooses to walk home instead of taking the bus. As she's walking she hears someone calling her. She turns around sees Arnold; he has on a gym uniform of some sort. She couldn't help but notice how finely toned his body is because of how exposed his arms and shoulders are. He seemed flattered by her staring and of course she looked away from him in embarrassment as he moves closer to her.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" He asks now that he's walking aside her.

"No, uh why would I...it's a free country anyway." She shrugs her voice free or any true ruddiness.

He snickers at her comment. Because he knows her focus is straightforward Arnold eyes trace all over her figure and then quickly peels away; it feels weird for him to be so incredibly attracted to her and checking her out in such a way feels disrespectful. Because this is Helga; the girl he's known all this life, the first girl his age he ever met and the girl he always had so much respect for.

He glances at her trying to think of something to say to break the ice. "Um...how do you like Hillwood high?"

Shrugging she glances at him. "So far it's like a breeze compared to my old high school."

He seemed interested in hearing about her former school. "Oh yeah, what was your old high school like, Phoebe said you went to some private school in the suburbs."

She grins sort of wryly. "It pretty much sucked!" A bark of a mocking laugh escaped her.

That gains his full attention, his eyes fixed on hers. "Care to explain?" He asks after she didn't continue.

She's smiling but it was tight and forced. "Ha, it's funny because my father sent me there thinking it was going to help me with my so-called attitude problem, but it only brought out the worse in me. The girls hated me; I became their targets from day one. I really don't fully understand why."

He gives her a once-over. "I do." He replies and then squeezes his eyes tightly, feeling embarrassed and awkward about saying that.

One of her brows shoots up as she stares at him. "What?"

Arnold shrugs and rubs his hands together. "Hmm, uh it was nothing, sorry…"

Helga's curiosity increases at his behavior but she doesn't question him. "Anyway, I didn't have much fun there. I didn't get invited to social functions. So I spent most of my time in my room writing or reading."

His eyes soften on her. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said with authentic sympathy.

She stops walking briefly to smirk at him. "Really?"

Arnold's brows rose up. "Really what?" He wonders.

She shakes her head and points at herself as she begins walking again. "The former bully of PS 118 finally got what she deserved. I mean I was pretty horrible when we were kids. I would think _you_ would be just slightly happy about hearing that I was bullied. And boy was it ruthless."

He frowns and shakes his head because he couldn't believe what she is suggesting. "No, I'm not happy at all about that because no one deserves to be bullied. And anyway you weren't so bad now that I think back on it. It was different back then, we were just kids, when you're in high school things are a lot harsher...bullying is a lot more severe. Nothing you ever did compares to what I've seen."

"Well, I bet you don't have to worry about bullying. I'm sure you're like Mr. popular at school, aren't you?" Her mouth forms into a wide grin and she thinks that she sees his cheeks turning a shade of red.

"Nah, I wouldn't say that." He replies simply.

A smirk appears on her face. "Same ole Arnold; so modest."

He smiles a little with his eyes now fixed on the ground.

For a moment she just studies him. Allowing herself to admire his physical appearance, she, of course, is reminded of the uniform he's wearing. "Are you on the basketball team or something?"

His gaze falls to his clothes, assuming that's why she asked. "Yep, we had a short practice earlier and I didn't have time to change."

Helga clasps her hands behind her back. "How did that go?"

Arnold glanced at her and a sigh flows out. "I can tell practices are going to be brutal. But since I anticipated that, I'm happy I worked out a lot over the summer."

She took in the sight of his body again and her cheeks felt hot. "Well, that explains things." She mumbles under breath.

Arnold wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. His forehead creased. "What did you say?"

Giggling softly she let her arms go slack along her sides. "Oh, nothing I was just thinking out loud I guess."

Arnold nods deciding not question her anymore and then sees her brownstone coming into view. "How's your family?"

Helga sighs, she's unable to mask the slightly sullen expression on her face at his question. "It's the same as always, my dad and I don't get along at all, even though I try not to backtalk him anymore…he still thinks of me as a trouble maker and my mom she's always lying around wasting her life." She lets out another sigh and her eyes meet Arnold's for a second. "And my sister, well she's happily married I guess, I don't see her much." She shakes her head and peers at him. "See how much fun I am…sorry, I'm sure you didn't want such a gloomy answer."

He reaches out grabs her hand places it in his. "That's okay; at least it was an honest one." He squeezes her hand gently and they continue their stride to her house.

They're now in front of her brownstone and she reluctantly lets go of his hand to walk up the stairs.

She turns around to face him at the top stair. "Thanks for walking me home."

His smile is warm with heavy-lidded eyes. Helga felt like she could faint at how handsome he was and the look on his face aimed at her.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure." He looks like he wants to say something so she stands there half way facing her door waiting for him to speak. "So, I actually do drive sometimes, if you want, I could give you a ride to school or home."

Helga notices that he seems just a little nervous as he said this, as he was waiting for her response. "Well, I-I, I would like that a lot." She shifts her stance trying to knock off the nerves. "I mean, I'm sure riding in a car beats that smelly bus or walking these blocks."

He relaxes his posture and smiles confidently. "Great, well could I pick you up tomorrow?" He asks as he places his foot on her stoop and leans against the railing.

"S-sure, I mean I might have to ask my dad, but I'm sure he wouldn't even notice…so yeah." She looks away from him.

His expression is a little more sympathetic and curious. "Okay, so how about I be here at about 7:30 or so to get you?"

"Alright." She nods a few times

"Okay." He grins widely.

They both share an awkward laugh and she goes to open her front door.

As soon as she does, he hears a booming voice coming from inside. Of course, he instantly knows who the angry voice belonged to. "Finally, that girl is home! Maybe she can fix a meal better than you can Miriam!"

Helga sighs softly and then waves at him. "Thanks again Arnold, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Helga." He melts at the sight of her hair flowing behind her beautifully when she goes inside. He hears more yelling from her father and still does even after the door is closed.

He frowns at that, but takes a small breath and walks home anticipating the following day.


	3. Chapter 3

Helga cooks a pot roast with potatoes and prepares a salad for dinner after being ordered to by her father. She was use to it; it was almost a daily routine in this household. Sometimes Miriam had good days where she fixed all the meals and gave Helga good advice, but then she would switch so quickly into a darker person the next day; so Helga never let herself get attached to her mom. And her dad didn't seem to view her as a whole person, just another mouth to feed and someone to dump his frustrations on.

After eating she finally was able to get some alone time up in her room, she always made sure to lock the door for privacy purposes. She pulled out a journal she bought herself at the school's small store. Her mind went back to Arnold, it had been ages since she had seen him. She began thinking about how his embrace, eyes, and smile carried so much warmth. And to her, he matured in all the right ways and she felt herself beaming with excitement as his face appeared inside her mind.

"Oh Arnold, you've just come back into my life, but already you've brought so much joy without much effort. Why do you have this effect on me?" She said softly to herself as she tried to tune out Bob's voice blasting from downstairs.

' _Your eyes have become my favorite color_

 _Your touch is soothing like a lullaby_

 _Your words are pure as the brightest stars in the sky_

 _Your smile is evidence of heaven above_

 _I've fallen so hard, that for just a precious moment, my world stopped.'_

A part of Helga felt happy about rediscovering these thoughts about Arnold, but she also is terrified; because she didn't want to get a taste of his affection and then have it taken away somehow. Because somehow, Helga never seems to truly get what she wants and she thought why should Arnold be any different?

Suddenly she's forced to put her thoughts on hold because she hears her phone ringing. She gets up and smiles because she realizes its Phoebe.

She readjusts her seating position before answering. "Hey, Pheebs."

"Hello Helga, how are you, how was your first day?" She smiles at the always cheerful sound of her best friends voice. It always had a way of uplifting her.

Helga shrugs slightly. "I'm fine; my first day was alright, no drama. How was yours?"

"Oh that's great Helga, I'm happy to hear that. Mine was just great."

She bites down on her lip. "But..." She mumbles out and then pauses.

"But what? You can tell me." She says because Helga went silent. Her voice softened even more with concern.

"I saw Arnold," Helga whispers out.

She can hear Phoebe giggling a bit on the other end. "That should be expected, I'm sure you saw lots of our old classmates."

"Yeah, true, but…" She sighs.

"What is it?" Phoebe knew she just wanted to hear Helga admit it for a change.

"He approached me, helped me with my things, he walked me the class and he even walked me home." She says all this more dryly, trying to hide the absolute thrill she feels inside of her.

"That was very nice of him. Was that a problem for you?"

Helga raises her eyebrows and stands up to start pacing around her bed stretching out her arms defensively. "Huh? Problem? What makes you think I have a problem?"

"I think that because you sound sort of nervous and irritable."

Helga lowers her arm and her posture slacks. She sighs into the phone, still not wanting to admit that Phoebe is right. Still being a little stubborn.

"Helga just tell me, it might make you feel better to say whatever it is you're thinking of someone else instead of holding it in."

There was some silence, but Phoebe just waits patiently.

With a roll of her eyes, she sits down on he bed. "Alright...I'll say it, Phoebe..."

"I'm listening."

Helga eyes her journal where she writes all her poetry and her fingers begin to trace the words of the open page she just finished. "I mean he was always special, but now my God, he's just irresistible, he's just so beautiful." She practically bellowed out, her face turned completely red but then she remembers that she's talking to her best friend here.

"Okay, so you _like_ him." Phoebe made it sound so simple and less complicated than how Helga viewed things.

Helga exhales loudly. "Yeah, but I mean there's no point in getting all excited because this is Arnold we're talking about here, he's never really shown interest in me like that."

"You never know, it took Gerald a while to ask me out even though he had a crush on me for years."

"Gerald and Arnold are not the same people."

"Exactly, Gerald has always been more assertive when it comes to girls and yet he was still shy, so Arnold could be the same."

"Yeah…well…I guess." Helga stretches out on her bed to relax, resting her head on her pillow. "So do you know…I mean does he-"

"No…" Phoebe says flatly but firmly.

Helga's brows etched together at her response. "No what?"

She hears Phoebe sigh a little bit. "You were going to ask me if Arnold had a girlfriend right? Well, the answer is no."

"Oh." She said softly. "You mean, he's never dated, Lila?" Her voice was full of disbelief, she had been certain that they would have ended up together eventually.

"Let's see... I think she did finally agree to go out with him back in 9th, but after that one date they agreed to be friends."

She felt relief wash over her a little at the news that the two of them only went out on one date and that was it. "And you're telling me he hasn't had any other girlfriends?"

Phoebe laughs mildly. "I didn't say that I'll just say that he's popular, but he hasn't had anything that has lasted and I think that's what he's looking for now."

Helga snorts and she sits up on her elbows. "So basically you're telling me he's been a male whore and now he wants a _real_ relationship?"

Phoebe giggles. "Arnold's not like that, he's still one of the good guys, I'm just saying… he's might not be as innocent as you might remember." For some reason, that bit of information had Helga's mind going to inappropriate places.

That warm feeling in her cheeks made a comeback, she knew her face was red. She lightly laughs. "Oh well, he's what an 18-year-old guy, I didn't expect him to be."

Phoebe hums a little. "You know what Helga?"

"What?"

"I'm really happy you feel so comfortable talking to me about this." She says with complete sincerely, she as genuinely happy that Helga is opening up about her thoughts of Arnold because she had really in the past.

"Yeah... well..." She staggers out while grinning. "Phoebe?" She smiles genuinely into the phone. "You don't have to forget this conversation…just don't tell Geraldo."

"Deal." Phoebe answers with amused enthusiasm.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gerald was over in Arnold's room; he had his basketball and was currently twirling it on one finger and then throwing it up in the air.

After catching the ball yet again, he takes a glimpse over at Arnold who is at his desk, but he can tell he still has a mini smile on his face even with his back slightly turned away.

He puts his ball down on his lap and with a half smile he looks to his best friend. "Say Arnold."

"Yeah?" Arnold response without turning fully around.

Gerald rubs his chin, the corners of his mouth move outwardly. "When are you gonna tell me why you have that goofy smile on your face?"

"What goofy smile?"

Gerald smirks when Arnold turns around. Arnold looks like he wants to laugh, but simply shakes his head and turns back around. "I don't know what you're talking about."

There was a brief silence between the two but Arnold knew Gerald was still studying him. After pondering it over very quickly he snaps his fingers. "Ah I see, you met some girl didn't you?"

"Huh?"

He nods a few times because he's certain he's gotten this right. "Yeah that's it, you always get all goofy and weird acting when you meet a pretty girl and develop a crush."

Arnold shakes his head. "Well you're wrong, I didn't meet anyone."

Gerald stands up with his ball in hand, shaking his head in mocking disappointment. "MM M Mm I'm surprised at you Arnold; lying to your best friend."

His eyebrows knitted together once he made eye contact with Gerald. "I'm not lying I didn't meet anyone."

He sat back down with eye roll, resting his slightly on his basketball. "Yeah well something's up, you can't hide things from me, I can smell it a mile away homey."

Arnold sighs and leans back in his chair. He eventually turns his body full around to face him. "Okay well, maybe I am kind of thinking about someone." He says softly bringing a finger to his mouth to cover up his eagerness.

"Who?"

Arnold rests his chin against the back of the seat and stares at his friend for a moment; thoughtfully. "Well, she's someone we already know from PS 118."

Gerald groans and rolls his eyes. "Oh no, not Lila again. Arnold the girl doesn't like you. "

Arnold shakes his head. "I don't like her either...well not in a romantic way at least." He explains and Gerald sighs with relief.

His eyes fly up to the ceiling as he's thinking about who this girl could be. But just decides to list the girls and watch and listen for Arnold's reaction. "Rhonda?"

Arnold makes a face. "No not Rhonda."

"Nadine?"

"No." He says plainly.

"Sheena?"

"No." His reply flat.

"Big Patty?"

Arnold blinks a few times at him, in surprise that he would even ask that. "Harold's girlfriend? No Gerald."

Gerald sighs heavily and grimaces a little bit with impatience. "Then who are you talking about because I'm tired of playing this guessing game."

The corners of his mouth turn up slightly and he lifts his chin off the back of the chair. "Well you didn't even say all the names in our class…"

"Well there's only two names I purposefully didn't mention because I know you wouldn't never have a crush on Phoebe and Helga well she's doesn't even go to our school…" Gerald paused and had a light bulb moment. "Wait a second, Phoebe did tell me that Helga was transferring here." He stares at Arnold for a second and his eyes got huge. "You have a crush on Helga Pataki!" He yells out and faintly hops up just a little bit.

Arnold frowns but also grins. He brings a single finger to his mouth. "Shh Gerald keep it down gees."

He shrugs at him. "So it's true, I don't see you denying it."

Arnold shakes his head subtly while looking down at the ground his face sobering. "I don't really know yet, but I saw her today and some old feelings for her came back and-"

Gerald looks at him incredulously. "Hold up old feelings?" His eyes are wide and full of interest.

Arnold blushes a little. "Yeah"

Gerald frowns. "You never told me you had feelings for Helga in the past?"

Arnold stands up and stretches for second before sitting back down and eyeing his pal. "Well, now I am."

His frown deepens even more at the fact that he didn't know this information. He had been sure he knew of all Arnold's crushes. "When was this?"

He hesitated his gaze on the floor, his fingers tracing the back of his chair. "I guess I started thinking of her differently around 8th grade."

Gerald looks puzzled at all of this. "But you two never spoke."

"I know, but I realized I was attracted to her around that time." His eyes finally lifted to meet Gerald's.

He could see Arnold's honestly, he knew this was more than just a little crush. "So you're attracted to her now?" He asks to make things clear and plain.

Arnold shook his head, but not to indicate that he was disagreeing. "Let's just say, she puts all of those so called hot girls at our school to shame."

"Okay..." He scratches his head trying to let all of this sink in. "Um...uh...that's cool I guess. So if you feel that way...are you gonna like ask her out, on a date or something?"

His gaze falls back down to the carpet beneath him as does his chin to rest again on his chair. "I kind of want to get to know her, feel her a little bit…" He mumbles.

Gerald raises each of his eyebrows individual at him. "Arnold you already know her, you've known her since preschool."

He releases a low sigh. "Yeah but people change, you and I aren't the exact same people we were in junior high…"

He nods and relaxes his brows. "I guess that is true, well you better not wait too long, because if she's looking as good as you say, one of those horn dogs at our school might snatch her up." He starts laughing. "Like Sid for example."

Arnold lifts his head and straightens up his posture. He frowns at him and then shakes his head. "There's no way Helga would be interested in Sid."

Gerald raises his eyebrows. "And how do you know that?" He narrows his eyes in a mocking way. "People _do_ change remember?"

Arnold sighs. "Well...I did offer to give her ride to school tomorrow and she accepted."

Gerald nods his head a few times. "That's a good start brother, but you better not move too slowly. I mean I know lots of girls like you at school, but Pataki's always been kind of different so-"

His mouth twisted. "Hold on, first of all, didn't it take you something like two years to ask Phoebe out."

His expression went kind of blank. "Yeah well-"

Arnold kept narrows his eyes not letting him finish. "And since when did you start knowing so much about Helga Pataki? You use to hate her."

Gerald groans, he hated to admit that he doesn't hate her. In fact he never fully hated her, he just only hated how she treated his best friend. "She's Phoebe best friend and besides I hadn't really actively disliked her since 6th grade or so. I have no problem with the girl." He shrugs and tosses up his ball.

Arnold presses his lips together in thought. "Then why didn't you tell me she was attending the same school as us again?"

"First of all, I forgot okay, I have a lot of things on my mind and second of all I wouldn't have thought you would be so interested."

Arnold frowned and lifted his hands up. "Why not, Helga and I became good friends in 6th and 7th."

"Yeah and then you two stopped talking so I figured you weren't friends anymore." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

He shakes his head. "No, she stopped talking to me…I still don't know why, but that doesn't mean I stopped…you know wanting to be her friend."

"Well all I know is that you like the girl, I can see it, I know you, so you better make your move or be prepared to lose." Gerald chuckled a little bit and dribbled his ball twice causing some of the boarders to yell up for him to stop bouncing that ball.

"Oh sorry!" He shouts back to them. He shakes his head at Arnold. "Gees they're so touchy…"

Arnold laughs lightly and then zones out seemingly concentrating on his own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

' _Back then I would round a corner and I always bumped into you_

 _Is it wrong that I wish for those days again?_

 _If only just one moment_

 _To feel your presence_

 _For your hand to reach out for mine_

 _Now no matter where I'm heading, I'm always hoping_

 _I get to see you around the corner_

 _Even if for only a second or just a minute'_

Helga puts down her pen and rereads her words. She brings a finger to her mouth as she smiles to herself.

"Hey girl!" She hears Bob, her dad, calling to her from downstairs.

Helga groans loudly, gets up and goes to open her bedroom door. "What?!" she yells back at him.

"That Alfred kid is down here, he's asking for you."

Helga's eyes perk up and she leans against her door. "Do you mean Arnold?"

"Yeah Arnold, whatever, just hurry up and get your fanny down here!"

In spite of his usual bad attitude, Helga smiles and her voice reflects her happiness even with her raised volume. "Alright dad, God...just give me a second!"

She closes the door and checks herself out in the mirror for a few seconds. Her hair is down with natural loose waves that fall to her waist, she doesn't really do much else with it style wise, and she puts on a light lipstick which was dark purple. Her style is what Rhonda labeled tomboy femme, back in junior high, nothing much about her style has changed much; except maybe the figure under it. She wears a baggy checkered black and white flannel with the sleeves rolled up, with a fitted white tee shirt that reveals her midriff just slightly, and somewhat loose fitting black jeans with black combat boots. Despite the fact that she was covered up, she couldn't hide the curves in her body; a body that was the positive result of years of dance lessons and yoga. Helga wasn't caught up in her beauty, she's aware of it, but the only time she really thought about it was the result of guys yelling out catcalls from their cars or when she walks pass a construction sight.

She collects her items and glances at her phone, it was 7:20; he was early.

She picks up her large backpack tote bag and left her room shutting it before strolling down the stairs.

"Thanks for letting me know so politely, dad." She said with just a hint of sarcasm, which he probably didn't detect.

"Yeah, whatever just don't be late getting home."

She sighs as her eyes find her mother lying on the couch completely out of it; she looks out the door and sees Arnold standing there. She peeks out to check him out a little bit, she's grateful he's not wearing his team uniform that shows off his arms.

"Bye!" She yells back to her parents and then walks out on her stoop.

Arnold raises his eyebrows and simpers. "Hey, Helga." He admires how she has her own style and didn't look like a clone like all the other girls. He notices how she made a tomboy style look very sexy.

"Hey Arnold, you're a punctual one I see."

He chuckles. "Well, I was scared if I didn't get here on time, then I would get hit by ol Betsy and the five avengers."

Helga blushes and looks away from him. Then she turns to face him with her infamous scowl. "You were right and don't you forget it, bucko." She held up one fist and waves it in his face.

He grabs her fist and blew on it and rubs it against his chest, making Helga shiver. The corners of lip tune up with his eyebrows lowered as he watched her squirm a little ."Isn't that what you use to do?"

"Um…yeah...I guess." She said unable to control releasing a giggle even once she had pulled her hand away from his grasp. she looks at him and he's just standing there coyly, a scowl returns to her face and she places her hands on her hips. "So are we going to school or are we going to stand here all day?"

He chuckles and points towards the street and brings his eyes back to hers. "My car is right here."

He motions with his head faintly and walks ahead of her to his car, which was a used Honda. He opens the door for her.

She tries to roll her eyes and appear as if she was unaffected by this gesture but still the tiniest smile manages to slip out of her. "And he's still a proper gentleman too...you must have all the girls."

Arnold nods at her and shuts the door and strolls over to the other side. He watches as she reaches over and unlocks his door, which made him quirk his eyebrow and grin.

As soon as he gets in starts the engine, his radio starts playing.

Once she dials into what is being played, she turns the volume down a little bit. She looks him over with her mouth slightly gaped. "Wait...hold up, _you_ listen to rap?"

His eyebrows rise up at her question and the disbelieving tone of her voice. "Is that bad?"

She laughs a bit and shakes her head. "No, but I just thought-"

He fumbles through one of the departments in his car to get his CD booklet and hands it to her. "I like mainly the stuff from when were little, for example this is A Tribe called Quest." He points to the radio to indicate what he is referring to.

Her neck rolls over and she glares a bit at him. "I know who that is _hair boy_."

"Well _excuse_ me." He starts to pull off after checking his mirrors. While managing his vision on the road he peeks at her. "What did you think I listened to?"

She covers her mouth and snickers. "I don't know classical music."

He glances at her and chuckles. "Ha…actually…I do sometimes, I like jazz too."

Helga nods and peeks over at him her features softening."Jazz is nice, though, it's real romantic." She immediately blushes since that made him turn and stare at her.

He raises his eyebrows putting his focus back on the traffic before him. "Romantic huh…yeah I agree, it is." Suddenly he pulls into a local food/coffee joint.

"Arnold where we going?"

"Oh, this is my morning routine; I always come here to eat before school."

"Why don't you eat at home?"

He frowns a bit and she wonders why. "I guess I just like the food here." He says, but Helga could tell her question bothered him for some reason.

"Oh."

His expression softens as he pulls up to the drive-in window and looks for at her. "Have you eaten?"

She shakes her head. "No, I didn't have time to make anything."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No it's not your fault, most days I skip breakfast."

"That's not good; you're not skipping today, so I'm getting you something."

"Thanks, _dad_." She says as a joke and he turns and pokes her in the arm.

He speaks into the intercom and orders two breakfast sandwiches, with a cup of fruit and orange juice. Once they get their food he looks over at Helga.

"Do you want to eat inside or can we drive to school?"

"Whatever you typically do is fine with me." Her face is on her phone.

He shrugs and pulls off. He drives into the school's parking lot. Helga looks ahead and notices that a lot of people take notice of Arnold's presence as he drives and many waves at him.

"You're still gonna deny that you're Mr. popular."

He laughs and bit down on his lip. "I knew you were going to say that."

He pulls into an empty space that was kind of away from the other cars and starts eating.

Arnold looks over at her. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asks her after he swallowed his food.

She has her mouth slightly open, watching his movements. "I'm just fascinated by how you just inhaled that whole sandwich, have you been hanging out with Harold these days. Taking notes."

Arnold chuckles lightly. "Hey, I was hungry and I'm a growing boy, I have to eat, besides coach puts us through a beating during practice."

"I didn't know that having practice meant stuffing your face your face like it's your last meal, but okay...if you say so Arnoldo." She replies as she starts eating herself.

He peeks at her with some amusement. "You eat like a bird."

"What?" She asks after swallowing her food.

"You eat like a bird, you take small bites…I would never have guessed that's how you eat."

Helga rolls her eyes at his observations about her eating habits. "What did you expect me to eat like a _pig_?"

He laughs. "No, just not so dainty like."

"Well, excuse me I am a girl you know."

"Oh, I can see that." He replies and closes his eyes slightly with a small chuckle to himself. She continues to eat and Arnold waits patiently by listening to music and looking at his phone.

"Done." She finally said throwing her garbage in the bag and crumbling it up.

Arnold hopped out of the car picking up his bag and Helga got out too.

He eyes her book bag. "Nice bag, it's different."

She looks at it. "Yeah, Olga bought it for me."

"It looks heavy, though, you need me to carry it."

Helga bust out laughing. "What?" He asks with a shy smile.

"Arnold what do you think I am a helpless damsel in distress who can't carry a book bag."

"No, but you are rather slim and you did remind me that you are a girl so-"

She scowls. "Yes I'm a girl, but that doesn't mean I'm weak either!"

He raises his hands up in the air with his brows raised. "Sorry, _sorry_ , didn't mean to offend."

"And I might be slim, but check out these guns." She states while flexing.

He laughs and squeezes her arm to feel her muscle, taking notice of how soft her skin is. " _Nice_ …"

"Hey, I am a Pataki."

Suddenly Helga burps kind of loudly causing Arnold to laugh hysterically.

"Excuse me," Helga says feeling a little embarrassed. She glares at Arnold who was laughing and punch him in the arm, but not hard. "Hey, it's _your_ fault for buying me that food, my body isn't used to breakfast."

He stops laughing for a second and they start again. "Arnold you're a jerk…my feelings are hurt." She's not being serious, but she walks fast ahead of him.

"Helga… wait up." He says while still chuckling and jogs up to her grabbing her arm. "I'm so sorry Ms. Pataki; I didn't know you were so sensitive." He says comically.

"Yeah well, do it again and I will give you a taste of my guns." She threatens lightheartedly.

He laughs some more and then relaxes his expression. He honestly didn't know many girls that wouldn't get really get offended by him laughing like that. He admires her sense of humor.

Helga notices he was still holding her arm and then he ends up taking her hand; it was almost as if he wasn't aware he was doing it.

They walk into the building together and went to their separate lockers, but before that, Helga got many stares and looks from people around and she saw some of them whispering too.

Arnold left his locker to head to his class when suddenly a group of guys rushes up to him.

"Arnold! Who was that blonde chick with you, she's freaking hot!"

"Yeah, man are you banging that or what, because if you are that's a huge step up from those other babes you messed with."

"If you're not smashing that, can I have her? She's a certified 10 plus."

Arnold frowns deeply and starts slowly shaking his head."Don't talk about her like that; she's not that kind of girl okay."

"What does she have a penis?"

They all laugh, but Arnold doesn't find it funny. "I respect her alright…"

"But the question of the hour is… are you banging her?"

" _Banging_? Real nice word…she's my friend okay."

"Cool, so that means she's open for business!" He gave his pals high fives after he made this statement.

Arnold feels a chill run down his spine; he wraps his hands around the guys' throat and shoves him against a locker. "Don't you ever, _ever_ in your little pathetic life, talk about Helga like that again, do you understand me?"

"Yeah dude, calm down…she's just a chick."

He relaxes and releases him. They all slowly walking away; giving him wide eyed stares.

Gerald walks up to his locker while eyeing those guys. "What was that about?" He asks Arnold.

"They were talking trash about Helga."

Gerald starts laughing. "What?" Arnold asks.

"It's just funny, you just started hanging with the girl and already she got you defending her honor. She got you turning into a thug. Man, you got it bad!" Gerald continues laughing.

Arnold frowns with a sly smile closes his locker and then puts Gerald in a playful headlock.


	5. Chapter 5

Helga walks inside the cafeteria, the day before she decided to eat outside; since the school has off-campus lunch. But today she figures she should face the crowd despite some apprehension. Walking into the cafeteria causes flashbacks to when she was at that private school. She must have been making a bizarre face because she got some strange glances from those passing. She stood there with her tray scanning the room. She spotted Rhonda, Lila and Nadine seated at the same table. She recalled Phoebe telling her that they were still good friends. They were all distracted; Rhonda was looking at her reflection in her compact, Lila was flipping through what looked like a fashion magazine and Nadine appeared to be doing homework. She started walking towards a random table when she heard her name being called.

"Helga, hey Helga!"

She looks around trying to locate the owner of the voice, instead at first she gets glimpses of all the various cliques at their assigned tables, but she soon discovers the source.

She smiles in the direction of the table and with a tray in hand she approaches. "Hi, Sheena."

Sheena pretty much looks the same except older of course, but her hippy like style remains. Her mouth is spread wide as she waves and greets Helga. "Hey, please join us."

Helga sighs with felt relief to see some familiar and friendly faces directed towards her. There seated at this table also were Eugene and Curly.

"Hey…" Helga replied to the whole group.

"Helga Pataki! Wow, long time no see, it's so great to see you!" Eugene greets giving her a big hug.

"Oh...ha...Hey Eugene, nice seeing you."

She sat down and made eye contact with Curly who still wore dark colored glasses. He had a faint smile. "Hey Helga, welcome to the island of misfits."

Helga giggles. "Hey, Curly."

She starts to eat and then felt a hand on her shoulder briefly; she looks up and didn't see anyone, but then saw Brainy sit down across from her.

"Helga, I'm glad to see you here."

Then she sees a girl come and practically sits on his lap. "What are you doing over here babe; let's go back to the normal table." She says as she eyes everyone smugly.

"I just wanted to say hi to my old classmate, Helga Pataki, he pointing to her. She turns and glances at Helga for a second and then rolls her eyes. "Helga this is my girlfriend Simone."

"Charmed I'm sure." She replies with a forced smile.

"I'm sure you are." She mocks the fake smile she received and quickly went back to eating her food.

"Well, I'll see you guys around." Brainy gets up and walks back to his table.

"So…" Helga starts. "Brainy's one of the hot guys on campus I see."

"Yes, Brainy came back from after freshman years looking different and so he was treated different even though he's the same person he's always been," Sheena explains.

Helga rolls her eyes. "Typical…" She whispers.

Curly turns his attention to her. "You look like you belong over there." He points to a few tables that appeared to inhabit the popular trendy crowd.

Helga shook her head. "How? All those prissy girls. Besides I don't _belong_ anywhere…I'm my own person."

Curly grins widely. "That's refreshing."

"Yes, it was." Eugene agrees with a chipper smile.

"Yeah well…it was nothing." She turns her attention to Rhonda and company. "So what about Princess, Miss Perfect, and Nadine are they school royalty or something?" She asks because they are sitting at a table by themselves.

"Sort of, but they aren't as snobbish as they might appear."

Helga quirks a brow at that because it didn't make sense, " _Rhonda Lloyd_ isn't a snob?" but then again she knew she's changed quite a bit so why couldn't Rhonda?

"Well, of course, she can be, but Lila and especially Nadine seem to keep her grounded." Sheena continues.

"So why do they sit by themselves?"

Sheena shrugs. "I think Rhonda likes to do a lot of gossiping and she doesn't want anyone else to hear it. But that's just my theory."

Helga looks at Curly wondering if he was still in love with Rhonda, but she didn't want to put him on the spot.

As they were leaving the cafeteria, Helga notices how Curly talks to a lot of people and they seem to like him. Although they weren't the popular kids per say, but it was still impressive because before Curly was kind of a loner.

She caught up to him. Now see him standing up, he was tall, kind of cute and was a sharp dresser. "So I see you're not much of a 'misfit' as you made yourself out to be." She smiles at him and walks ahead.

()()()()()

Heading out into the hallway she spots Phoebe leaning against her locker with Gerald towering over her. They're clearly caught up in a moment, so she simply walks by not wanting to interrupt.

But then she hears Phoebe calling her.

"Helga."

She turns around and Phoebe is right behind her, Gerald walks up and puts his arm around Phoebe.

"What's up Pataki girl?"

Helga chuckles. "Nothing's up Geraldo, besides your hair?"

"Ha ha, but look at you, I see you with your throwback Arnold flannel."

"What?" She says with a giggle.

"Arnold used to wear a flannel just like that except it was a different color."

"Oh, you mean that kilt."

"Ha, you know that was just his shirt."

"But you have to admit it looked like he had a dress or skirt on."

Gerald shook his head with a grin as he glances at Phoebe. "Pataki is still a trip." He kisses her on the forehead. "I'll see you later babe." He glances at Helga and chuckles. "Later Pataki." He walks away and starts laughing and talking to someone.

"Helga, how's your day?" Phoebe asks curiously.

"Very uneventful." She shrugs. "But I did go to lunch and I got a little caught up with Sheena, Curly, and Eugene."

"Oh that's great; you'll especially love Curly once he warms up to you again. He's really nice and funny…"

"Hmm, he is funny, kind of quiet, though."

"Yeah he's quiet, but once he feels comfortable with you, he can be such a delightful person to be around."

"Speaking of Curly is he still in love with Rhonda?"

Phoebe had a weird smile on her face. "I don't really know, but he stopped following her around a while ago and he's had a few girlfriends in the past."

" _Curly_ had a girlfriend…and more than one?"

Phoebe giggles. "Yep, some girls find him highly intriguing."

"Oh man... And what does princess think of that?"

Phoebe shrugs. "She has a boyfriend, he's an asshole, though."

Helga's eyes lit up. "Hold up. Did you just curse?"

"Oh, Helga I've cursed before." She smiles sweetly.

"That's true, but it sounds so weird coming from you."

"Gerald loves it when I curse."

Helga makes a face. "Don't tell me anymore."

Phoebe laughs, but the bell rings and they wave and go their separate ways.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In one of the classes she shares with Arnold, she's grateful for her seating arrangement; which seemed to be random, because she's right behind him. She finds herself staring at his hair, aching to run her fingers through it and pull him by it as they enjoy an intense kiss. She's got so engrossed in her fantasies that she didn't even hear the bell ring. In her fantasy, Arnold is moaning her name.

 _"Helga, oh Helga."_

 _"Oh, Arnold._ " She says back in her fantasy world. Arnold heard her sweetly say his name while she was daydreaming , it made his mind wonder and a blush appears on his cheeks, but he decides not to say anything.

"Helga!" She snaps back to reality and sees Arnold standing in front of her desk with a perplexed expression.

"Damn Arnold, you don't have to yell."

He starts grinning awkwardly. "Well it seemed as if you stepped into another dimension, I didn't know how else to get you out."

He reaches out his hand. "Come on."

She folds her arms. "What do you think I'm crippled or something?"

He smirks a little. "No, I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah…well, I'm _fine_." She says with an eye roll.

"Oh, I know you're _fine_." She pauses and stares at him for a second wondering if he meant what that sounded like. "Well are you going to stay here in the school overnight or are you going home?" He asks in a teasing matter.

Helga rolls her eyes and gets up without saying anything.

Arnold goes to his locker while peeking over at Helga every few seconds and as soon as he was done getting his things, he headed over to her.

"Hey Helga, so…would you like a ride?"

"Y-yeah if you don't mind."

He smiles. "I don't."

"Okay." She looks away and shrugs.

Arnold didn't want to move things too fast with Helga, but he simply could not stop himself from flirting with her. It was probably because of her saying his name in a moaning fashion back in class. He placed one hand on the locker next to hers and leans close to her. She felt his presence and she could feel his warm breath and his tantalizing scent.

Arnold notices from the side view of her face that her cheeks are a little red and her movements are starting to get clumsily. A flirtatious smile filled his face. "Helga?"

"H-huh?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asks but still doesn't move back.

"What? no ..." She says with annoyance; trying to hide her obvious nervousness .

"So you don't want me to move?" His voice is turning husky and flirtatious.

"No…I mean-"

" _No_ huh?" He put his hand on her arm stroking it a very faintly.

"I mean _yes_ , now back up, _bucko_!" But her angry voice was completely unconvincing. And she couldn't conceal her smile. She pushes him away. When she pushed him she felt how tight his body was and that make her turn beet red and her body felt hot.

He just laughs. "Sorry Helga, I just haven't been close to someone so…divine."

Helga froze and stares straight inside her locker. " _Divine_?" She finally turns to face him and he licks his lips. "Arnold, are you flirting with me?"

He continues to subtly run his finger along her arm. "Well if you have to ask then I guess I must not be doing it right."

Her eyes were now huge. "Arnold you do know I'm Helga and not Lila right?" For some reason, she was still stuck on them being a couple against Phoebe's words.

He frowns because he hasn't thought of Lila in the way in years, but then resumes his glazed over stare. "Lila? Lila _who_?"

"Um…" Helga giggles and leans over to pick up her things and she just knew his eyes were on her body; which didn't make her uncomfortable like it normally did with other guys.

She put her bag on her back and shut her locker. "Are you ready?" His voice has a teasing intonation to it.

"Um…yes." She replies avoiding eye contact with him as they walk out of the building and to his car.

He darts in front of her to open her door before she did. She smiles at how he's consistent with doing that and he smiles at the fact that she always unlocks his door because his car automatically locks when the door is closed. He turns on the car with his radio blasting 90's rap music. "Oh sorry." He says to her turning it down.

She turns it back up a little, but not so loud that it's blasting. "I like it loud."

He smiles and starts his car and begins to drive. "You want something to eat?"

"Why so you can hear me burp again?"

He begins laughing. "No, I was asking." He shrugs a little.

She shrugs. "Oh well no I had lunch and I always cook dinner at home."

"I bet your food is _real_ good." He said biting down on his lip. "I wouldn't mind a _taste_." She tilts her head to face him and is met instantly with a wink.

She looks straight ahead with a major blush. "Um…well they don't complain."

Arnold pulls up in front of her house and jumps out to open her door. She smiles at his eagerness to do that.

He walks her up to her door this time and decreases the space between them. "So…um I was wondering if, maybe I could call you sometime." He moves a few strands hairs out of her face and smiles as she looks shyly at him.

She feels her heart beating so fast that she thinks it's going to pop out of her chest."Oh okay." He takes out his phone.

Suddenly the door flew open. " _Finally_! I thought you were out getting yourself pregnant or something!" He glares at Arnold. "Who is this _fool_ on my stoop?!"

" _Dad_ , this is Arnold, you met him plenty of times and he was here this morning."

"Oh well, hurry up with your little odd head friend because I'm hungry."

He closes the screen door and slouches down in his favorite chair in front of the TV.

Arnold's stare becomes more empathetic than flirtatious.

She quickly gives him her cell phone number and rushes inside. After she finishes cooking and eating she walks up to her room and finally looks at her phone. She does her homework and is getting ready to go to bed when her phone vibrates. She goes to look at it.

' _ **Thanks for letting me give you ride home – now you have my number, call or text anytime' - Arnold**_

She finally feels safe to swoon as blatant as she wants from all her interactions with him that day and the text.

She sits down to respond back to him. _**'Thanking me for allowing you to give me a ride…Arnold, you're a rare one...' –, Helga**_

She lies down on her stomach as she waits for a response. _**' (-_-) I'll take that as a compliment…so can we make these rides, a regular thing?' – Arnold**_

She jumps up and is giggling like a little girl and does a little happy dance feeling grateful that she isn't making a live phone call with him because he would have probably heard her.

' _ **Sure, whatever floats your boat, Arnoldo.' - Helga**_

' _**I haven't heard that in a long time, it's music to my ears…or shall I say eyes lol, but see you tomorrow, sweet dreams.' - Arnold**_

' _ **Goodnight.' – Helga**_

She is now busy swooning; she's both nervous and excited to see him tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Arnold reflects on his day, thinking particularly about Helga and their interactions together, because of that he decides to text his best friend Gerald.

He plops down on his bed, holding his cell phone up sort of above him as he scales his fingers against the keyboard. ' _ **Hey, got time?' – Arnold**_

A few minutes later –

' _ **Yea shot.' – Gerald**_

' _ **It's about Helga' – Arnold**_

'She's on your mind all the time.' Gerald thinks. ' _ **Ha.' – Gerald**_

Arnold chuckles a little bit at his response. ' _ **Anyway kind of flirted with her today' - Arnold**_

He shrugs wondering what the problem is. ' _ **Ok?' – Gerald**_

'Am I overthinking this?' Arnold thinks to himself. ' _ **I respect Helga as a person a lot and I don't want her to feel that I think she's easy or think I'm some pervert' - Arnold**_

Gerald starts laughing. ' _ **But you are' – Gerald**_

' ** _Ha ha, seriously._ I mean I don't know what came over me _' – Arnold_**

 ** _'Ah Dark Arnold. Funny how he makes most appearances because of Pataki' - Gerald_**

 **'I guess Helga's always managed that side someh** **ow' - Arnold**

' _ **Aha, look so you flirted with the girl, now she'll know you're into her' – Gerald**_

' _ **But like I said I don't want her to think I'm perverted or disrespectful' Arnold**_

Gerald sighs a little bit and shakes his head while reading Arnold's message. ' _ **And so did she seem bothered by it?' – Gerald**_

' _ **She seemed nervous.' – Arnold**_

' _ **Just be cool and pay attention to her energy, you know the vibes you're getting from her. But you already know that don't you? You're just questioning yourself because it's Pataki…if this was any other girl we wouldn't even be having this conversation.' – Gerald**_

' _ **Yeah I guess, thanks,' – Arnold**_

' _ **No prob, so when are you gonna ask her out?' – Gerald**_

'I can't pick a date, it has to be the right time.' Arnold thinks. ' _ **I don't know yet.' – Arnold**_

Gerald rolls his eyes. ' _ **I've seen some sharks swarming around her like she was a juicy piece of meat, so you might want to move faster my friend.' – Gerald**_

Arnolds starts laughing. ' **Lol interesting way to put that Gerald. But** _ **I'll do it soon, I just have to find the right time.' – Arnold**_

'That's just Arnold for you.' Gerald thinks. ' _ **Whatever you say Arnold' – Gerald**_

' _ **Yeah, well see you tomorrow. – Arnold**_

' _ **Later' – Gerald**_

Helga spent the whole night having multiple dreams about Arnold; some of them were downright sexual. It was weird for her because no other really guy made her have those types of thoughts. When she woke up she sat up on her bed thinking about what was going on in his football head. Was he flirting just because or was he flirting because he was really into her? She wonders. Arnold's unreadable expressions and confusing behavior always bugged her especially around junior high. Sometimes she would catch him staring at her the way he saw him staring at Ruth or other girls he had crushes on and then the next minute he was back to treating her like one of the guys. Arnold was always confusing her.

She went to get ready for her day anticipating what was to come with her nerves on a high level. When she was dressed she realized she had time before he would be there so she decided to give Phoebe a call.

"Hello Helga, good morning," Phoebe answers like the true morning person she is.

"Hi Phoebe, morning."

Phoebe is surprised that she's receiving a call from Helga in the morning since usually doesn't like to initiate conversation first thing in the morning. "So for what reason do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Um, it's about Arnold."

Phoebe giggles a little bit. "Alright, what about Arnold?"

"Pheebs he was flirting with me yesterday."

Phoebe smiles at the fact that Arnold and Helga are getting closer. "That's good isn't it?"

'Doi, Phoebe, of course, it is' Helga thinks to herself. "Yes! But I mean I don't know how to act because I don't know what he's thinking. I don't want him to think I'm some tramp or something."

Phoebe laughs at the thought of someone like Arnold calling any girl a tramp, especially Helga. "That's ridiculous there is no way that Arnold would think that about you; especially since you didn't do anything to deserve such a label. Did you?"

'Has she been smoking?!' Helga is thinking because of Phoebe's question. "No of course not!"

Phoebe smirks a little. "Well, then you have nothing to worry about Helga."

Helga sighs."So what should I do? I mean, Phoebe I hate to admit this, but I don't have much experience in this department."

Phoebe giggles softly not be able to believe that _she_ is the one someone is coming to for advice about boys."I know. You just go with your instincts, there's no rule book for these things, and for that reason you just have to trust yourself."

"Trust myself." She repeats. "K thanks, Phoebe."

"You're welcome, anytime Helga."

"Bye…"

"Goodbye." Phoebe sighs softly and smiles. 'I hope she listens to me.'

()()()()()()()()()()

Helga is ready for the day, she was thinking about grabbing a bite, but she figures Arnold would want to stop to get something. She grabbed some extra money from her secret place because she didn't want him to think she was taking advantage of his kindness.

She went downstairs because she didn't want to hear her father yelling or even speaking to Arnold directly. He was an embarrassment to her. So she sat down on the couch waiting for him as she stared at her phone. Perhaps she was a bit too eager for his arrival, but after his behavior the other day, as someone that hadn't really dated, can you blame her?

She sees his car pull up, he was on time once again, and this made him seem near perfect in her eyes. He walked up her stoop and rang her doorbell. Helga waited for a second and then went to open the door.

"Hey, Arnold." She greets with a half smile.

"Hi, Helga." He greets back; leaving his lips slightly parted as he eyed her.

"So are you coming out or are you staying?" His voice was gentle and almost coy. He rubs his forehead after asking her that question.

Helga was busy staring at his lips, but she blinks a few times and is one second away from slapping herself to snap out of it. But she had learned a mental way to get a hold of herself without looking like a complete nutcase.

He notices that she was in a very shy mood so he took a hold of her hand and held it with both of his hands. He then pulls her close to him and his eyes become dreamy as he looks at the shy acting girl in front of him. All of a sudden the door opens. Arnold sees that it's her father so he steps back away from Helga a little bit.

"Hello, Mr. Pataki." Arnold greets him politely.

"Alfred, I remember who you are now; you're that orphan boy that lives with his nutty family in that boarding house."

This made Helga snap out of her trance. " _Dad_!"

"Shut up Olga."

"If you want me to shut up, then you need to address me and not your _other_ daughter."

"Whatever, Alfred—

" _Bob_ , his name is Arnold, and we need to get to school."

"Hey, hey, hey! See that's why your narrow ass got kicked out of that great school, you have too much lip. Someone needs to knock you down a peg or two."

"Thank you, Bob that's just a wonderful thing for a father to say."

She walks to Arnold's car still holding his hand. Arnold doesn't say anything as he opens her door and the shuts it. He glances briefly at Bob and then gets in.

"You just remember who pays the bills around here young lady!" He yells as Arnold drives off.

Helga is feeling a little more embarrassed and upset that he insulted Arnold than the fact that Bob yelled at her since she's used to it. Although she couldn't help but still feel hurt by his constant yelling and insults towards her. As a result, she couldn't hold back tears from coming out of her eyes, but she tried to make sure to keep her face turned away from Arnold so he couldn't see. But as they came to a red light he got a chance to look at her, he could tell she was crying. So he reaches over and grabs her hand and when he saw her face full of tears his heart sank. He had never seen her cry before. When the light turned green he quickly pulls into the parking lot of the food place. He hops out of the car and opens the door and pulls her up into a hug. He places his hand on the back of her head giving her permission to cry on his chest. Arnold had to hold back tears of his own.

She moves out of his embrace and starts laughing out of embarrassment. "Arnold, I'm sorry."

Arnold was just staring at her intensely paying close attention to her every expression. Wondering what would make her say that. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry my bonehead of a dad said that about you, I remember he called you that name before and well I—"

Arnold noted that she was considering his feelings regarding what Bob said on her own. While he was more worried about how Bob's words affected her. "No harm was done. Okay?" He places his hand on her face. "I'm more concerned with you, I know it's none of my business, but I've never liked the way he speaks to you…you're his daughter, he should—"

Helga sighs to herself thinking there's no point in even discussing Bob's consistently negative behavior. "Arnold, Bob's always been that way, look I've gotten used to it; it doesn't even hurt me that much anymore. It hurt me that he insulted someone I care about." She allows her voice to trail off at the end of that last sentence.

He moves his hand off her face to her shoulder. "I care about you too." He touches her hair gently; wanting to say more about her father, but he didn't want to push a touchy subject. "Have you had breakfast?"

She shook her head. He wipes the remaining tears out of her eyes. "Okay." He said softly. "I'll go get you something." He starts walking inside.

"Arnold hold up." She catches up to him. "Here." She hands him some money.

Arnold shook his head and gave it back to her. "No, it's on me."

"I don't want you paying for me; Helga G. Pataki doesn't need anyone to take care of her."

He smiles. "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you." She continues.

"I don't think that I know you wouldn't." He says trying to reassure her.

"But still, just take it."

"Just let me pay for it, you can pay me back next time." Arnold insists.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

'"Why do you want to pay for this so badly?" She places her hands on her hips with a slight scowl, but Arnold sees a speck of playfulness in her eyes and expression. 'Oh Arnold, you're always so giving and kind, but I won't let you take care of me like I'm some kind of a priss. I'll show you who's boss here.' "What do you feel sorry for me Arnoldo? If that's the case then just forget the food and the ride altogether, I'll rather walk to school than be someone's charity case. I think you've forgotten that Helga G. Pataki is a strong girl and needs no one's help!" She stares at him for another second and then gets her bag and begins to walk.

He watches her strut with a flirtatious smile on his face and then starts to jog after her. He wraps one arm around her waist from behind to stop her from waking and whispers in her ear. "Helga I haven't forgotten _anything_ about you. Where are you going?" He hears her release a soft moan and he was tempted to kiss and nibble on her ear but fights that urge. Instead, moves in front of her to face her. "Where are you going?" He asks again, now enjoying seeing the effect of him putting his arm around her waist planted all over her face.

She was back in a trance again, even though his hands were on her shoulders now instead of her waist. "Helga." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Huh, nowhere, Arnold." She states in a dreamy poetic voice. She shakes her head. "I mean, I-I—"

Arnold chuckles softly at her flustered behavior. "Helga, it's okay, let's just hurry up eat, how about you come inside." He wraps his hand around hers.

Helga is full out of her trances and a scowl forms on her face. "Okay, but I'm still paying for my food, _football head."_ She walks ahead of him pulling her hand out of his while mumbling something in an irritated sounding voice.

He just stands there for a second with a tiny smile on his face. He shakes his head looking down and then brings his eyes back in her direction. " _Man_ , have I missed you, Helga." He says audibly to himself and then strolls inside.

Arnold orders their food and Helga pays for her portion. Once they got their food they sat down next to the window.

Arnold finishes eating before her and at first just, looks through his phone but then lifts his gaze from the phone to Helga. He takes in how naturally beautiful she is and begins to question whether or not she's even available. Although he strongly believes and hopes that she is single.

Helga glances at Arnold and notices that he is staring at her. Shyness takes over her, but to snap out of it, she gives him a small scowl. "Would you like to take a picture football head?"

Arnold bites his bottom lip and then smiles. "Yes actually." He then holds up his phone.

At first, Helga shies away from the camera but then she decides to pose with a playful model like a pout. Arnold looks at picture and raises is brows. "Wow...um."

Helga frowns. "What?"

He holds up his phone showing her the picture. "You look hot." Arnold blurts out, then he shakes his head. "Sorry I mean you look really pretty."

She frowns her face. "And that's shocking to you?"

Arnold's cheeks turn red. "No ... I mean _you_ are very pretty. I just-"

Helga starts laughing. "Ha, I was just messing with you _Arnoldo_."

He sighs and smiles slightly. "So." He starts now that he shook off his nerves. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

His low somewhat flirtatious voice makes her squirm. "Um, why?"

"I want to know." He places his hand on top of hers. He notices how her tension fades.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asks even though she knew the answer to that.

"No." He replies firmly and quickly.

She can't contain a nervous giggle as he begins to rub her hand gently and continues to smile at her. "So uh are you going to answer my question?"

"No." She simply replies.

He raises his eyebrows. "No, you won't answer the question or no you don't have a boyfriend?"

Helga nervously fidgets with her phone and notices the time. "The second one." Arnold smiles and they hold eye contact with each other for a second and Helga looks at the time again and jumps up. "Come on we're going to be late for class!"

Arnold looks at the clock and quickly gets up to throw their trash away and then heads with Helga to his car.

They manage to make it in the building with minutes to spare so Arnold faces Helga thinking this should ask now that he knows she's single. "So I was wondering-"

"Hey, Arnold!" A sultry sounding voice calls to him, but this was a girl she never saw before. "Can you help me with my locker it sometimes it gets stuck."

Arnold sighs a little bit and his posture slumps. He wants to keep talking to Helga, but he doesn't want to leave a girl he knows hanging either. He looks at Helga as if he were asking for permission. She shrugs at him and walks off. He watches her as she leaves and then goes to help the girl with her locker.


	7. Chapter 7

Helga feels a little uncertain about Arnold because that girl was his exact type; look, style and demeanor-wise. She sighs and rolls her eyes as she opens her locker to get her items for her first class. She feels a warm presence behind her and turns around with a smile assuming it was Arnold, she is disappointed to see that it wasn't him.

Sid is wiggling his eyebrows at the sight of the side of her face and her figure. "Hey, Helga Pakati, I heard you were back and sexier than ever."

"Hey, Sid." She said plainly unsure of how to respond to his blatant flirting. She feels his breath against her neck and as a result, she knew he had moved closer to her.

"Man you even smell good too. What's that vanilla?" She hears him make a sniffing sound that made her skin crawl. "Man you are one hot lick babe... I never thought you would be but it's true."

Helga stared straight into her locker and sighed. "Um...whatever..."

"So do you have a guy or anything Helga." He started trying to touch her hair.

"Sid, can you do me a favor?"

"Name it."

Arnold is now at his locker; which isn't far from Helga's and peeks over and has to do a double take, he sees Sid standing way too close behind Helga. He felt jealousy pour over him.

"Back the hell up!" Helga shouts aggressively and Arnold hears this causing him to feel relief that she wouldn't go for Sid; who is a well-known dog but Arnold still tries to see his good qualities.

Sid moves back overcome with humiliation because her yelling got everyone's attention.

Helga slams her locker and gives Sid a look before heading to her class. Sid shakes his head and walks over to Arnold. "Man Helga Pakati might be super hot but she's a straight up-"

" _Sid_!"

"What? Come on you know it's true. Anyway, I don't know why she's tripping, I saw you get just as close to her yesterday and she didn't yell at you."

"Actually, she did, just not as angrily as she did to you." He laughs a little. "And well that's probably because I didn't say anything dirty and also because you and Helga have never spoken more than a few words at a time since preschool."

"That's because I was scared of her."

"Well clearly Helga is still kind of tough and assertive; which isn't a bad thing if you ask _me_ , but she's also a very sweet girl...innocent almost at times..."

Sid made a face of disbelief. "Helga Pataki is sweet and innocent? Yeah right, Arnold and I guess next you're gonna tell me that Lila Sawyer is also super _kinky_ underneath her good girl personality."

Arnold rolls his eyes. "You know Sid your suggestion about Lila isn't impossible but I wouldn't know."

"Oh yeah, she never gave you any play. But Helga looks like a girl that will."

"Lila and I went one one date and now we are just friends, I haven't thought about her like that in years." Arnold shakes his head. "And as far as Helga she's a special person that's what I care the most about." Although Arnold is very attracted to Helga and enjoys flirting with her, but he still has a lot of respect for her.

"Oh come Arnold you don't want to leave Hillwood high a virgin," Sid says in a whisper.

Arnold frowns. "I'm not a-" He pauses and shakes his head. "Whatever, see you." He just shrugs and waves at Sid; hurrying up to get to his class on time.

()()()()()()()()()()

Arnold tries all day to talk to Helga, but either she was rushing off to her next class or someone Arnold knew interrupts things. Every time Helga patience runs thinner as she just wishes he would just come out and say whatever he was going to say. She is tired of being left in suspense.

Arnold finds himself disliking his tendency to always consider everyone's feelings. He would love to just blow everyone off and declare his desire to date her, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. So he decides to just wait until after their last period to approach her.

While observing Helga during the day, he notices that no other girl he'd ever met had such strength of character. She speaks her mind in class discussions without hesitation. She is who she is and she doesn't apologize for it, even if people perceive her negatively she always maintains her stance and never folds just to appeal to others. He also sees how much fun she is and how great her sense of humor has always been; he knows that he would have the best time with her; which is what he was missing in his previous relationships with girls. So Arnold feels like he not only wants a date, but he needs her in his life.

()()()()()()()()()()

Brainy approaches Helga as she is leaving her class.

"Hi Helga, are you enjoying your day?" He asks due to the pleasant expression on her face.

She is looking so pleasant due to all the laughs she had with her new classmates instead of arguments like her was use to. And she is also feeling good because she did notice that she had Arnold's attention for most of their classes together.

"Just as much as a person can enjoy school." She says with a shrug. Then stops walking and stares at Brainy.

He wonders why. "Is something wrong?"

Helga giggles softly. "It's just going to take time for me to get used to talking to you like this; instead of our _old_ way of interacting." She smirks at him. "I pretty sure you remember the interactions I'm referring to."

Brainy humorously plays with his glasses and laughs calmly. "I'll probably never forget." He is still highly attracted to her, but he was and still is aware and of her love for Arnold. Plus he is genuinely happy with his girlfriend. He had observed that Arnold watched Helga quite a bit during the day. He feels good about that because he knows that Arnold is a good person and would treat her like she deserves.

"So Simone." Helga begins since he continues to walk alongside her. "How long have you been together?"

"Just a few months."

"You like her a lot don't you?" She asks because of how his eyes lit up when she mentioned her name.

"Yeah I do, she acts rude sometimes and can be a snob, but really she's really a sweetheart once you have her trust...that description reminds me of a certain someone minus the snobbish part." He says with a nudge to her arm.

She smiles shyly and sees Simone approaching, clearly not pleased with Helga's presence. Helga nods knowing this is her exiting cue and waves Brainy goodbye. She gives Simone a small smile; which isn't returned. She just didn't want Simone thinking she was moving in on Brainy; she just doesn't want any drama.

()()()()()()()()()()

Helga decides to go to the library to work on a rough draft for one of her classes. As she is writing she realizes that she is overusing a particular word so she gets up to get a thesaurus. She decides to check out the selection of books as she was up and she finds herself in the second to last aisle. As she was eyeing a book she hears two familiar voices coming from the next aisle. Curiosity forces her to peek to see who it was; she sees Rhonda Lloyd leaning against the bookshelf and Curly is hovering over her. Helga is stunned at the sight of these two who were clearly attracted to each other but also are enjoying a conversation. Rhonda's eyes are full of life unlike how she looked at lunch the other day and Curly is enthusiastic and colorful in his expressions.

Helga is so busy ease dropping that she forgets that she is holding books, she accidentally drops one; which gets the attention of Rhonda and Curly.

Rhonda appears a bit flustered and Curly is blushing. Rhonda smiles shakily. "Helga Pakati, wow, so great to see you back at the same school as well us. You look lovely." She says kind of out of breath because of her nerves.

Helga glances back and forth between them and smiles widely at the obvious attraction they have for each other. But Phoebe had told her that Rhonda has a boyfriend so that is confusing for her, so to rationalize things in her mind, she just figures they're just close friends.

"Thanks, Rhonda, so do you." Rhonda peeks awkwardly at Curly and then excuses herself to finish studying. Helga eyes Curly. "So you and Rhonda are-"

"Just friends." He finishes her statement but Helga could sense that it hurt him to say this.

She nods having an idea of what's going on here, but she didn't want to press him about it.

Suddenly they both jump at a stern voice coming from behind them. They both turn to face a cranky looking librarian; she reads their IDs. "Ms. Pataki and Mr. Gammelthrope this is not social hour, so either find a seat and park it or go to the cafeteria."

"Yes, ma'am." The two exchange a subtle amusing glance and then go their separate ways.

()()()()()()()()()()

In their last period, Helga is behind Arnold focusing intensely on the lecture, despite how distracting Arnold could be to her; even from a back view. When the bell rings Arnold turns to face Helga. "That was a highly entertaining lecture wasn't it." He states dryly hinting at some sarcasm.

Helga laughs shortly. "Yeah, it was the _thrill_ of my day." She walks around him as he's gathering his things and she leaves the classroom. He quickly catches up to her and taps her shoulder and she stops and faces him.

"Helga I'm sorry I've been trying to ask you this all day, but every time something or someone interrupted."

Arnold's eyes are locked on hers, she tries to look away but he follows her gaze. "So what did you want to ask me?"

A shy smile pops on his face. "I wanted to know if you would go out on a date with me?"

Helga isn't shocked by his question because of their earlier interactions; she is especially ecstatic, but she also wonders why now after all these years. Her mind wonders to a lot of different places and a flood of multiple thoughts and memories flow through her mind.

Meanwhile, Arnold is just standing there patiently waiting for a response. Helga focuses back her attention to Arnold in front of her; she notes how he looks at her, his eyes full of so much warmth and sincerity. He reaches out and touches her arm and then moves down to hold her hand. "Helga..."

"Yes!" She blurts out. "Sorry." She smiles widely and awkwardly at him.

He smiles back but his smile is more confident and his eyes are half lidded. "Yes, you'll go out with me?" He strokes her hand with his finger gently.

Helga's whole body relaxes at his touch. "Yeah, I would love that."

His eyes lit up. "What about tonight?"

"My dad wouldn't let me, not because he cares, but because he would miss his precious meal."

Arnold's frowns slightly. He's reminded of how upsetting her father's behavior was. "Okay, so what about this weekend?"

"Yeah, that would be better."

Arnold is beaming and extends his arm to wrap around her shoulder. "Great!" He reluctantly lets go of her to go to his locker and she went to hers.

Helga quickly got her things and walks towards him. She moves very close behind him and runs a finger lightly down his back making him blush and chuckle. "Helga..."

"What am I making you uncomfortable?" She teases him.

He turns around with a cheeky grin. "Not at all you can come closer if you want." He licks his lips flirtatiously.

She turns red and hits him lightly. "You perv."

He laughs. "I wouldn't call myself that, but it's funny that you're the girl that really brings out this side of me the most out of all the girls I've known."

Helga turns away shyly and Arnold puts his arm around her as they walk to the parking lot. He opens the school door for her and she immediately starts strutting and twirling exaggeratedly; making Arnold smile broadly. She faces him. "Thank God tomorrow is Friday, I'm so over these classes already...how will I make it through a year!" She yells jokingly with a smile."

"I'll get you through it." He says confidently.

Helga turns away to swoon briefly and then makes eye contact again with a smirk. "Oh yeah, and how do _you_ plan on doing that Arnoldo?"

Arnold allows his gaze to become seductive. "Well uh, I'll give you a preview on Saturday." He finishes with a wink.


	8. Chapter 8

It's now Friday evening and Arnold is thinking about what would be the perfect first date with Helga. He notices that she is clearly still somewhat a tomboy so he feels she could be down for things that other girls weren't. Their fun times together as kids were sticking out in his mind and he remembers how much fun they had doing the simplest things. And knew she was always athletic; his mind went back to his last date with a girl and how she hated outdoor activities, but he has an idea Helga just might enjoy it.

He decides to text her. **'Hey what time would be good for you tomorrow?' - Arnold**

A few minutes later with no response yet he types out another message. **'Just so you know I'm pretty flexible, so if you have other stuff to do that's cool' - Arnold**

He puts his phone down and turns on some music in order to relax because his basketball practice that day was brutal.

()()()()()()()()()()

Helga is cleaning up in the kitchen when she hears laughter coming from the living almost making her drop a dish. She went out to find out what was going on and her eyes grew large at the sight of her parents actually having a conversation while looking at old photos. Helga doesn't want to interrupt but she also doesn't want to miss out on a rare moment. She cautiously walks over to them and kneels down to look at the pictures with them.

For a change Bob and Miriam are actually acknowledging her presence without yelling in Bob's case or forgetting all about her in Miriam's case. "Helga dear do you remember this, you were such a great little dancer." Helga stares at her mom whose grinning from ear to ear and then allows her gaze to fall over the picture she was referring to. Helga was in a ballet pose; she was 10 years old.

"Yes mom, sure I remember that." Her parents always provided the best for her in terms of activities such ballet or paying for the best quality clothes because 'a Pakati must always look good no matter what'; her father would always say. What she was always lacking from them was positive attention, support, and affection, that was what she craved and did receive on rare out of the blue occasions. Right now was one of those occasions and so she decides to savor it because she couldn't help but doubt that it would last.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Helga glances at her phone and sees two text messages from Arnold. She smiles and sits down to respond.

 **'Hey, actually I'll only be busy in the morning after that I'm available.' - Helga**

5 minutes later

 **'Great, how about around 1ish?' - Arnold**

 **'Sure um but what should I wear?' - Helga**

Arnold shook his head, judgmentally, at how his mind went straight to the gutter with that question she posed.

 **'Anything you want:)' - Arnold**

Helga really only asked that so that she could get an idea of where they were going. She thought he would just tell her with his answer to her question. She types a message being direct.

 **'So where are we going?' - Helga**

Arnold response was delayed a few minutes because he went to briefly spoke with his grandfather; who playfully teased him about his date with Helga. Phil always enjoyed teasing his grandson about his girlfriends and 'hot dates'.

 **'I thought we could go to the park. So you should probably wear something comfortable actually.' - Arnold**

Helga raises one eyebrow at his reply and shakes her head with a smirk as she's typing.

 **'The park? You must really think of me as a cheap date.' - Helga**

Arnold felt little nervous about that response.

 **'No sorry, I don't think that... We can go somewhere else afterward.' - Arnold**

Helga laughed at his response because she was picturing his face getting all nervous and flushed.

 **'lol, Arnold I was only kidding.' - Helga**

He sighed and grinned a little bit. Thinking that he should have known that.

 **'Oh ha ha.' - Arnold**

 **'So where else are we going?' - Helga**

 **'We'll get something to eat and whatever else you want to do.' - Arnold**

 **'Okay, sounds like a plan hair boy, see you tomorrow .' - Helga**

 **'Great, you have a good night; sweet dreams.' - Arnold**

 **'Good night:)' - Helga**

Helga lies on her back and stares at an old picture from when they were in 8th grade. "I really need to get an up to date photo of Arnold, because this one doesn't compare to what I see in person. Oh, Arnold, you've always brought me so much joy and now I will finally get the affection from you that I've always wanted."

Helga starts to think about their past and is questioning why he wants her and why now? Sure she has come a long way with her self-worth and esteem, but when in comes to Arnold she wonders what he sees in her. Mainly because of her past role in his life as a bully and also because of how opposite she is from the typical girls he goes for.

But at the same time she felt good because she wasn't wearing masking her true self, so he saw Helga and he liked her. The real Helga. So that makes her feel more confident about her chances of actually being his girlfriend and perhaps something more way down the line. For now she gets up to look for the best outfit; something that is comfortable, but still cute. She eyes her clothes. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning, Arnold remembers that Helga said that she would be busy in the morning so he decides to head to her house. He walks up her stoop and takes a deep inhale and exhale to relax his nerves. He rings the doorbell and waits. Bob comes to the door sure he doesn't look as angry as he did on their last encounter, but he still is intimidating looking.

"You want something Alfred?" Bob finally asks.

"It's Arnold, and yes sir it's about your daughter Helga."

"She's not here."

Arnold nods. "I know, I would like to speak to you about her."

"What did she do?"

Arnold looks slightly confused. "Nothing actually I came here to ask your permission to date her. I asked her to go out with me today and I wanted to see if that was alright with you."

Bob sighs. "You know I've seen you around for years. You're a good kid, you're weird and annoying, but good. So why would a decent kid like you want to get involved with that girl, she has a _horrible_ attitude."

Arnold frowns. "Because she's thoughtful, intelligent, funny and beautiful."

"Are you sure you're not mistaking her for Olga?"

Arnold feels himself getting annoyed and a little angry. "No I'm talking about Helga." Arnold shakes his head. "The Helga that fixes _your_ meals everyday. The Helga that is a great student and has a passionate nature. The Helga that has done nice things for me over the years and was always so modest about it. There's nothing horrible about her sir, she deserves to be treated with respect and I honestly would be honored to date someone like her."

Bob just glares at him, his gut reaction would be to blow up, but after some thought he eventually softens a bit. "So you really like the girl huh?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Well I guess it would be fine for a nice kid like you to date her. But you better not get her pregnant, we don't need any teen pregnancies shaming the Pataki name!"

Arnold's eyes are huge. "No Mr. Pataki I would never do that."

"Alright fine ... now run along I have things to do."

"Sure, thank you sir." He reaches out to shake his hand.

Bob looks down at his hand and shakes it briefly. " Arnold... you're welcome ...okay now scram!" He moves back and shuts the door.

Arnold went down the stairs and puts his hands on his hips. "That went better than I thought." He says aloud in a mumble and then gets in his car.

()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, after getting done with her early morning routine Helga went to get her nails and eyebrows done; which was one of the year few stereotypical girly things she did on a regular. She loved to keep her eyebrows thick and full but she got them done to get a nice arch and ensure that the dreaded unibrow won't come back. Her nails were painted a dark purple; which went with the color lipstick she sometimes wore.

Leaving the salon she looks at the sky thoughtfully. ' _Arnold I'm not a person who goes gaga over a guy and if I do, it's over you. Nor am I a girl who opens up much, please don't make me regret it; I have faith that you won't.'_ She thinks before being interrupted by the bus pulling up.

()()()()()()()()()()

It is now 12:58 on the dot when Helga hears the doorbell ring. She opens the door to Arnold who eyes her from head to toe with his mouth agape. The weather is particularly warmer than previous days so she wore a pink tank top and black jeggings with high top sneakers. Arnold knew she had a nice body, but her clothes in school were a bit baggy, but now he could see she had a perfectly toned lean body with all the right curves. He loves how her long hair is parted down the middle and hangs freely in soft waves. She had next to no makeup on except pink colored lip gloss and light mascara. He thinks she looks so amazing in such a simple way; whereas most girl he'd been out with always wore too much in his opinion. Helga is just right in his eyes.

Helga giggles softly at his reaction. "Arnold are you going to say anything or are you stuck in that position?"

Arnold releases a happy sigh and takes her hand and brings it close his lips and gives her a small peck. Helga blushes. He smiles. "Sorry it's just that I really like what I see." He bites his lip and eyes her again. "You look pretty Helga."

Helga looks away for second with a shy smile but relaxes herself and looks back at him. "Thanks, you look handsome yourself."

"Thank you." He wraps his hand around hers and moves her close to him; she places her hand on his chest, they were both in a trance, in a moment, when suddenly her front door flies open.

Bob steps out on the stoop with narrowed eyes at Arnold and Helga; who are just gawking at him in uncertainty. After a few seconds his expression softens. "You two have a good time."

"Um... Thanks dad." Helga is in shock.

"We will sir."

They start to walk to his car and Helga eyes are still huge and Arnold is smiling at her.

"But hey not too much of a good time I don't want to be a grandfather anytime soon...unless Olga; who is married gets pregnant. So you keep those hands to yourself bucko!"

Helga lightly slaps her forehead and peeks at Arnold. "That sounds more like my dad."

Arnold chuckles and opens the door for Helga. He closes the door and faces Bob. "Don't worry your daughter is in good hands." He gives Bob a nod and a smile; then gets into his car and pulls off.


	9. Chapter 9

Helga watches as Arnold drives past their local park and she now is puzzled. "Hey I thought you said we are going to the park."

Arnold has a hint of a smile on as he keeps his eyes on the road. "We are."

Helga folds here arms and frowns. "But you just passed it _doi!"_

He flashes her a quick grin. "Yeah, I know. Not that park."

She puts on a dead pan look with a spec of impatience. "Oh ... Well, where then?"

He peeks at her briefly with a kiddish smile. "You'll see." He says being vague.

Helga groans. "Hair boy, you've known me long enough to know that I _hate_ surprises; now give up the 411."

"Uh...well we're." He glances at her with a sly smile. "Nah never mind."

She looks away from with a shake of her head. "Why won't you tell me? Is this some kind of prank?"

He chortles. "No." He rubs his hair. " I guess I'm just worried that you might not like it."

Helga smiles at how adorable he was acting. "Well either way I'm going to find out where you're taking me, so you might as well just tell me now and get it over with ... It will make you feel better."

"It won't if you get mad, and at least when we get there you won't have a choice but to stay."

Helga punches his arm lightly. "That's not fair _football head_!" She laughs lightheartedly.

He laughs but then eyes her and sighs. "Maybe not ...It's because I told a girl once that I was bringing where we're going and she whined the whole ride and then when got there all she did was complain. We ended up going somewhere else where I was bored out of my mind."

Helga sighs and looks out the window. "What's that got to do with me? Please don't compare me to any of the hundreds of girls you've dated."

His face drops a little because it seemed that she was offended by what he said. "Sorry I wasn't trying to compare you to anyone Helga." He looks over at her for a second. "Besides I haven't dated hundreds of girls ... Only a few."

"Yeah and I bet none of them were anything like me." She says under her breath but he heard her and was going to respond but was interrupted by a his phone ringing.

He pulls over to answer his call. "Hello." Helga couldn't help but hear his conversation and she couldn't help, but notice how serious his mood became. When he finishes with the phone call he stares straight ahead for a second. "Sorry about that."

"No biggie... but is everything alright?"

Arnold pulls off. "Yeah everything's alright." His voice is timid and unconvincing, but Helga doesn't want to force anything out of him.

After some silence he decides to speak on his own. "My grandma is in a rehabilitation center... That was her doctor that called to get family approval for a medication change. I guess no one else was available so they called me." He sighs and Helga shifts in her seating position to face him. "A year ago she had a stroke; which significantly effected her speech and ability to walk on her own. She was also diagnosed with Crohn's disease. My parents are away a lot for work, I have school and it got too hard for my grandpa to take care of her on his own. The boarders could only help so much and we even hired CNA's to come to the boarding house to take care of her, but something always went wrong." He shakes his head. "I hate that she's there because I just hate those places and I don't think she's improving ... at all."

Helga felt sadness take over her at Arnold's lack of his typical optimism; although she understands why he feels this way. She also is sad about Gertie who she admires. She realizes this might have been the reason he was bothered by her question about him eating breakfast at home. She doesn't know what to say or if she should say anything. "So is she okay?" She shakes her head and closes her eyes for a moment. "Obviously if she's there then ... Sorry I suck at this stuff, I never know the right thing to say."

Arnold shakes his head faintly. "No you're fine."

After a few minutes of silence over at Helga who is slouching a little and laughs lightly.

Helga looks at him and frowns. "What's funny?"

"I was just thinking about what you said after I asked you about your parents and it applies here. Sorry I didn't mean to make the mood so gloomy."

"Don't be, you were just being honest about your situation and how you feel about it. Look I'm sorry about your grandma, I've always liked her, she's so take charge and feisty. I bet she's still just as badass in that facility." She smiles. "It was always inspiring to see a grandmother like her or a person in general. I aspire to be like her at that age or hell even at my current age."

Arnold looks at her and smiles. "You know, you remind me of her, actually."

"How?"

"Like you just said about her, you're take charge and feisty, you're a little unpredictable, you are who you are regardless of what anyone says. And like her you selflessly stick up for others and will be there when a person feels they're at their lowest point."

Helga is too busy staring at him because she is taken aback by his comparison to notice that he stopped driving.

"We're here."

"Huh?"

He grins at her and points ahead. Helga looks outside and her eyes reflect amazement at the place; which really isn't a park, in the traditional sense. There are steep hills, beautiful trees, flowers, small ponds and open space. Arnold notices her reaction that she couldn't contain and feels relief about his decision to bring her there.

She faces him for a second then places her attention back outside. "Arnold this place is beautiful. It reminds me of that place where we went camping; you remember that?"

Arnold smiled as he briefly recalled that memory. "Of course."

"But this place is so much better."

He is just staring at her eyes from the side view, thinking how beautiful and angelic she looks with such happiness shining through. "I was hoping you would think so."

She turns to him. "How could that girl hate or complain about you bringing her here?"

He shrugs. "Well it was a blessing, as I like to think that it was a sign that she wasn't the one for me. Because if a girl can't appreciate nature at all then she can't fully connect with me." He got out to open her door and takes her hand to help her up. He gazes at her. "I should have known not to bring her here." He smiles at Helga. "She was way too high maintenance; too prissy, she came here wearing stilettos even though I told her to dress comfortably." The wind was playing with her golden locks and Arnold watches it flow beautifully. He starts to run his fingers through it. "And I like to think your enthusiasm about being here is a sign that you are ...the one for me."

They lock eyes with each other and both appear to be in a dream like state. Arnold moves close to her and places his hands on her waist. He continues to gaze into her eyes feeling overwhelmed by her beauty, but not only on the surface level, but also her beauty coming from within. He brings her closer to him to kiss on the cheek and on other parts of her face. He stares at her lips and is so tempted to kiss her some more, but he wanted to take things slow.

Helga completely forgets where she is for a few moments as she is now in her own little world with the boy of her dreams. She can't believe that he's here with her and has to pinch herself; she then breaks the eye contact shyly feeling overwhelmed. "So um what did you have planned for us to do here?"

He blinks a few times to snap out of it. "Hiking for starters and once we get further there's a place here that offers horseback riding lessons ... If you're interested." His hands are still on her waist and she is melting at his simple touch.

She looks at him with a small smirk. "Oh I'm interested." She glances down at her shoes. "I'm glad I wore my lucky kicks."

He raises his eyebrows. "Lucky kicks?" He looks at her shoes which were light purple high tops with pink laces.

"Yeah, they'll help me cream you at getting up and over that hill." She winks and then starts running.

He laughs and starts running too. "Hey, that's cheating!"

Helga peeks over her shoulder but maintains her stride. "Oh, you didn't know, in competitions ... Pataki's don't play fair!"

Arnold catches up with and surpasses her. He starts running backwards giving her teasing expressions. "I'm an athlete you can't beat me Helga."

She huffs. "Oh yeah, we'll see about that."

Eventually they ended their race; which was a tie, they stopped due to mutual fatigue. They are both standing there panting trying to catch their breath. Helga reaches in her pocket and takes out a hair tie and puts her hair up in a high ponytail. Arnold watches her adoringly as she fixes her hair when she notices his staring; he is now eyeing her neck, noticing how long it is and how soft her skin looks. There are many things going through Arnold's mind, as there are many places on her he would love to caress, so he fought hard to refrain and remain a gentlemen.

Helga is busy staring at his lips, she is thinking how badly she wants them on her. Her thoughts were cut short by the sudden sound of his voice. "This hiking is harder than I thought... When I was here before I didn't get this far. Sorry if-"

She puts her index finger on his lips to stop him from apologizing. "It is hard, I like it though." She looks him over. "Because I've always loved a challenge." She winks a little and starts walking off.

He catches up to her. He starts peeking at her every few seconds.

Helga peeked at him from the corner out of the corner of her eye. "Arnold you already have a picture of me."

"I was just thinking about your bow ... What happened to it?"

Helga smirks. "I feed it to my lizard before it died."

Arnold's eyes are wide and she starts laughing. "I was joking. Relax."

He smiles a little."So what happened to it?"

Helga looks at him seductively. "Do you really want to know?"

Arnold gulps at her expression. "S-sure."

She continues to eye him with a flirty smile and slowly lifts her shirt up.

She reveals her navel which is pierced. Arnold's tongue is practically hanging out and Helga giggles at his reaction. She points to the ring. "There's my bow." He looks closer to see the navel ring was in fact a pink ribbon with a tiny silver heart on top. "After I got it pierced, Phoebe got it for me since she always said that she knew my bow was important to me."

Arnold was running his fingers through his hair with reddened cheeks. "That's ... really nice Helga." His statement was equally about the piercing and her midriff. She puts her shirt down. "Does your dad know you have that?"

She rolls her eyes. "Hell no! That would only give him an excuse to call me a slut and a mistake." Helga shakes her head and laughs; regretting saying that aloud to him, but Arnold is unamused.

"Does he really say that to you?" He frowns with sympathetic eyes.

"He has." Helga shrugs. "I've become immune to it."

He stops her from walking and moves in front of her. "You shouldn't have to deal with that. You're neither of those things."

She looks down. "I know. He always thinks I'm out doing something wrong. Bob always wanted a boy and sometimes I really am convinced that he wishes I was never born. There were times in the past when I wished that."

She keeps her gaze down but Arnold lifts her chin up. Her eyes are slightly teary. It's heartbreaking to him that a father would say such a thing and it hurt worse that she once wished she hadn't been born. Arnold looks at her and his mind wonders to what his life would have been without Helga in it all these years; he feels sadness rush over him. "Well I really hope you don't still wish that. If you were never born I'm certain I would feel a sense of voidness and I wouldn't know why."

Arnold strokes her face and then takes her hand. He is thinking about how special she is to him and he wants to lighten the mood a little and make her smile again. "Come on, let's keep walking...because there's something I want to show you."


	10. Chapter 10

She leans into him to keep her balance and he wraps his arm around her to steady her but they were both enjoying the physical contact for other reasons. Arnold is thinking how good she smells and how perfect she feels against him. Helga is thinking pretty much the same thing. "S-so once when we get over this next hill we'll be done with hiking ... At least I think."

"How did you find out about this place?"

"My grandfather, he brought Gerald and I up here one year." He peeks at her the best he could. "Are you tired we can stop and rest if you want ... It's not that much more hiking I promise."

She moves out of his gasps and starts to walk backwards facing him. "No I'm in damn good shape from my regular Saturday morning workouts."

He eyes her lustfully. "You are clearly in shape, but what kind of workout?"

Helga balls her fists and taps them together. "Boxing."

Arnold's brows fly up. "Wow how did you get into that?"

Helga turns around and starts walking alongside him. "My guidance counselor at my previous school suggested it to my parents."

"Oh really why's that?"

"She told them it would help me with controlling my anger issues."

Arnold was trying to be careful with his words or how he phrased things; he didn't want to offend her or make her think he was being judgmental because he really wasn't. "Were you angry...I mean sometimes counselors and parents get it wrong..."

She stares at him. "Yeah, I was..." She looks down and shakes her head. "I mean _you_ of all people know I was never a little miss sunshine type." She looks back at him and he slightly shrugs with a smile.

"I wouldn't have called you angry...at least not all the time."

"You didn't know 14-16 year old Helga, puberty is a bitch for a girl you know."

"No I don't know." He replies with a smile. "But I know it's no joy ride for guys either for sure."

Helga laughs. "Well I'll tell you it's tough and then on top of that you have people who take _one_ look at you and decide they hate you and you're they're target. I hear constantly how ugly and weird I was and than I had to go home and pretty much hear the same shit. No one was on my side...everyone looked at me as the one who started all the arguments or fights, especially my dad. The only people that I could count to really listen to me was my trainer and of course Phoebe...but they were on the outside looking in; I couldn't turn to anyone at school." She looks at him feeling guilty. "Sorry for cursing." He waves his hands indicating that it was okay. "Old habit, I use to curse every other word...I allowed that turn me bitter...into a rotten person...I really don't want to be that way now..."

Arnold saw her expression shift to more of a sad one and even though he wanted her to open up to him he hated to see that sadness in her. He wasn't use that.

"You're not, I've noticed how you are in school and you're confident and outspoken, but also you listen to others and respect their opinions even if yours differs...I'd say you're the furthest thing from rotten or bitter." He rubbed the back his neck thinking. "That's just what I think."

Helga looks at him feeling surprised at how on her side he genuinely was. Arnold from her perspective; even when they had become friends had a small tendency to be kind of critical of her every action and though she knew it didn't come from a malicious place sometimes she wished he would see her differently. It felt at this time he was. She was good at reading people and he wasn't just saying that to get on her good side or to get to make a move on her like some guys.

"But I hope you know you have people on your side now...more than you might think."They held eye contact for a brief moment after they said that and he said that. He found himself falling into a trance while looking in her eyes; which he thought were so beautiful with such depth. He looked away for a second. "So anyway you're still doing the boxing even though it was something your parents made you do...so that must mean you really enjoy it." He finishes with a smile.

She nods. "I love it." She says excitedly. "It helped get out a lot of pent up stress and anger that's why I'm so much calmer now. When I first started I was like are you kidding me I get to hit shit hard as heck without any negative consequences. And it gave me rock hard abs."

Arnold pokes her stomach. "Impressive...I'll remember not to piss you off."

She squirms at his touch. "Uh huh um...I think you learned that in preschool football head." She poked his stomach. "Ah but I see you have them too from playing ball."

He shrugs with a grin. "Maybe, I don't know..."

She smirks at him being humble and maybe a little shy. "Yeah whatever hair boy."

"We do have intense workouts so its kind of hard not to get in shape...but um...So what do you have a personal trainer?"

She smiles. "Yep my trainer Dave is great I really trust him so much. He teaches me real lessons outside of the physical training. I call him Buddha because he has a bald head and he's so calm. He's become the father figure I've needed my whole life... Maybe I wouldn't been so messed up if he raised me." She says this lightheartedly despite the subject.

"You weren't messed up."

Helga smiles at him. "That's nice of you Arnold but I had issues... I mean I'm not perfect now but I've come a long way." She pats herself on back, but then her expression becomes serious. "Do I sound ungrateful?"

Arnold tilts his head to the side. "No, what makes you think that?"

"Because here I was attending private school, getting ballet, yoga and boxing lessons and I'm bitching about my dad. That's why most of time I just bite my tongue and do what he tells me."

Arnold expression becomes a little serious. "Well it's good that they provide you with those things and it seems that you are grateful but parents are more than just suppliers of things. They're suppose to also provide emotional guidance, support and many other things ... And from what I've witnessed over the years they dropped the ball in that department ...you have every right to vent." Arnold realizes at this moment that all the time they were growing up she was the one person that could potentially relate to him not having his parents in his life. Although she had her person physically there; but on a deep level she was pretty alone and probably felt lost much like he did at times. He wished he had realized that much earlier.

Helga grins at him. "You're not just saying that because you think I'm cute are you?"

Arnold bites his lip and raises his eyebrows she is way more than cute to him. "Who says I think you're cute?" He nudges her and chuckles. "No I meant what I said." He frowns. "Wait you take ballet?" He recalls Sid bringing a picture of Helga in a pink tutu to school once.

"I did, but not anymore my dad quit paying for it after I was kicked out of school." She shrugs. "I don't miss it much although it did gave me discipline... greater sense of confidence and stuff like that."

He nods. "And yoga?"

"I use to attend a class but now I know it so well that I do it at home it's cheaper that way. Dave recommends yoga after every session, which is calming but in a totally different way."

He smiles at her. "So wow you're like a triple threat; dancer, you do yoga and you box ... plus you're smart and naturally good looking, more like a quadruple threat... so I can see why those girls were threatened."

Helga smiles shyly. "You're so sweet Arnold."

"I'm just being honest." They hold eye contact for a few moments. And then there is a brief silence between them. "So if you don't mind me asking ... What happened at your school that you had to leave, was it because of the bulling?"

"Yeah." She sighs. "I just got fed up with being harassed and humiliated and so I beat up these girls that were the ring leaders. It's not something I'm proud of, but I could only take deep breaths and woo sa like Dave would suggest so many times." She laughs. "It's always funny to me that I used my boxing skills to fight those girls and it was the school that recommended it."

Arnold frowns."So it sounds like they kicked you out for defending yourself; that doesn't seem fair to me."

Helga rolls her eyes. "Those girls were super rich and well connected, so they didn't care about them bullying me." She smirks at him. "I'm surprised you're not lecturing me about violence not being the answer."

Arnold shakes his head. "No I'm pro defending yourself if you can. That's why I always try to stick up for people who are bullied even if that means fighting because sometimes the so called adults don't care." She starts to giggle and he looks at her. "What?"

"Just the thought of you fighting ... I can't picture it."

"Well I have a few times ... Gerald calls me 'dark Arnold' when I lose my temper or do anything he deems as out of character."

"Oh yeah now that I think about it, I have gotten a taste of your mean streak."

He makes a face. "I was never mean to you."

Helga shakes her head and a half grin is on her face. "I see someone has selective memory."

He returns her expression. "Okay well tell me about a time I was mean to you."

Helga taps her chin. "Okay how about when you threw paint all over me."

He smirks. "That was after you threw some on me."

"Nope I just simply gave you the bucket back like you requested and it spilled by accident. That wasn't my fault." Her voice was playfully innocent.

Arnold laughs. "Ha sure downplay it now ... I did apologize about that."

She smiles. "I know you always did."

They both look down the hill and exchange an amused expression then hold hands and start running down. Once they got down they were both laughing lightheartedly together.

He looks at her and thinks about what she said right before they ran down. He begins to walk backwards to face her. "What other time was I mean?"

"Um when we had to pretend an egg was our baby. Before I could say anything you jumped all over me. And told me I was the last person on the planet you wanted to be partners with and that you'd rather work with Lila or something like that."

Arnold looks at her seeing a bit of sadness there when recalling that memory. "That was just pent up frustration ... and I-"

Helga let out a breathy laugh. "Arnold that was a billion years ago, you don't have to explain yourself and besides I was a real bitch to you back then I deserved it."

The look in her eyes was telling him that he needed to say something. He stops walking forcing her to do the same and places his hands on her shoulder. "You didn't deserve that regardless of your past actions, I took it too far, but the thing is I wasn't just frustrated by the meanness from you because I expected that. It was those occasional nice things you did or pleasant moments we would share and then right after one of those moments you would turn around and insult me like you hated me. I just didn't understand why you were so hot and cold. I wanted her as a partner because in my mind at the time she was uncomplicated and easier to understand and get along with-"

Helga doesn't want to argue with him but she couldn't hold back. Because it seemed there was some double meaning to what he was saying; at least that's how she was perceiving it. Since he somewhat opened this conversation up she had to let her feelings out. "Yeah and even after I was nicer, you still went on to pursue many 'Lila's' and treated me like one of your guy friends; which is why the sudden interest in me is confusing... since she's clearly the standard. I hope you don't expect me to be like her because I might have a 'sweet' side and I might be a hell of a lot nicer, but I'll never will be that kind of girl."

He shake shakes his head, but he understands why she's thinking that. "My interest in you isn't out of nowhere. It gradually increased over the years, but I became aware of it in 8th. And I don't expect-"

"Then why didn't you do anything about it why did you continue to chase after the same type of girl?"

Arnold could see she was clearly upset and wanted answers. "Fear. Helga you must have no idea how intimidating you can be." She huffs and rolls her eyes. "I don't mean in that way. When I finally became closer to you and you let me see a little bit more of the different sides to your personality ... I was blown away and my younger self didn't think I could measure up... Then unexpectedly you pushed me away around that time, I thought you no longer wanted to be my friend and that hurt _a lot_. The other reason why is because I knew a relationship with you would be a challenge and I just wasn't prepared for that at the time."

Helga looks away him but she's just in deep thought. "I'm sorry I pushed you away I was dealing with some things at the time and I couldn't take seeing you crushing on those feminine Barbie doll types I couldn't compete with." She looks back at him. "Did you really feel that you couldn't measure up ... Is that the truth?"

He puts his arms around her waist and softens his tone. "That's the honest truth...and you're right I did pursue the same type of girls because it was the easy route; I never felt a real connection with any of them. But what I learned is that those 'Barbie doll types' as you call them." He chuckles. "Come a dime a dozen, however, I've never met anyone quite like you Helga You say Lila was the standard, but I'm starting to think you were; I have a little theory that's why none of those relationships lasted longer than a month or two. None of them could compare to you, none of them captivated me like you, you set the bar real high Helga even for my friendship standards."

He gazes into her eyes and without much thought he leans in closes his eyes and just when their lips were about to meet suddenly a very loud flock of birds flew by. Arnold and Helga laugh awkwardly and start walking again both wishing for another 'perfect moment'. Usually he wasn't as into finding the right moment but something about Helga made him want their first kiss to be natural and special.

"So what was it in 8th, you said there were things going on."

Helga looks up. "Well my father's business was having problems, he started drinking heavily; which he was taking it out on us ... Well really my mom and I. He would never yell at his perfect Olga. That was the year Olga got married and moved away ... It was just at the point where she and I were getting close and then just like _that_ she was gone. Phoebe was always busy with her activities." She peeks at him. "I was also just dealing with um ... Self esteem issues ... sometimes I really felt lost and depressed so I just withdrew."

Arnold grabs her hand. "You know I wish you would have talked to me about that ... You know you could have right?"

Helga has a mini smile on as she gazes at him briefly. "I know, but you were getting so close with your parents and seemed so happy I didn't want to bring you down."

He squeezes her hand. "You were a friend, I cared about you. I still do. You can always talk to me about whatever's going on no matter what."

Helga just smiles and peers down at the ground. "You know..." She tucks her hair behind her ear. "You can um... always come to me as well. I know you've always been Mr. Fix it." She laughed at her choice of words. "But I could always tell sometimes you needed to vent and well I know you have family and Gerald ... but when you do I hope that um ... you will come to me sometimes because ..." She grinned a little. "I don't bite." She sighs and looks away feeling a little awkward.

He smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek.

After a few seconds Arnold starts to look around them and sighs trying to remember where this special thing is that he wanted to show Helga. " _Fuck_." He exclaims out of nowhere.

Helga stares at him with wide eyes. "Um ... Arnold did you just curse? First Pheebs, now you're getting corrupted by this dark cruel world." She says this humorously making Arnold laugh.

"It happens ... I'm just frustrated with my lack of direction right now." He lets go of her and puts his hands on top of his head. He looks at Helga with a serious expression. "This isn't going as planned ...sorry."

Helga looks surprised. "What are you talking about this is great... You're putting too much pressure on yourself Arnold ... When you let go of that you'll find whatever it is you're looking for." She gazes at him with enthusiastic grin which got his attention. "Now in the meantime you could give a piggyback ride because ... my legs could use a rest." She giggles. "That is if you can handle it, because I'm not as light as I appear."

He smirks. "Oh please Helga you're as light as a feather." He kneels slightly for her to get on his back. "C'mon ballerina hop on."

Helga groans. "Ballerina huh?" She leaps and jumps on him making him release a light sigh.

"Just like I said light as a feather." He repeats.

She laughs and plays in his hair. "You're so full of it hair boy."


	11. Chapter 11

Arnold has a light bulb moment and suddenly he starts running with her still on his back after a few moments of him running and laughing she gets down he starts pulling her with him as he starts jogging. "Uh Arnold what's up?" She questions him in an out of breath voice.

"You'll see. It's what I said I wanted to show you earlier.

"I don't like surprises _football head_."

He looks over his shoulder at her for a second. " _Tough._ " He says in mocking way.

Helga taps him on the back of his neck. "Not cool Arnoldo, I might have to lay hands on you."

Arnold laughs and squeezes her hand. "Lay hands on me huh ... Is that suppose to be a threat? ... Because it sounds _very_ appealing."

Helga rolls her eyes but she also blushes. "Are we almost wherever you wanted to take me because I'm getting tired of being male handled."

"I'm hardly male handling you Helga and besides." He gently moves her in front of him and places his hands on her shoulders. "We're here."

Helga looks ahead to see a garden that was shaped like a tunnel full of the greenest leaves and prettiest flowers.

"My grandpa called it the tunnel of love ... like at the cheese festival."

Helga is smiling with both her mouth and her eyes and then begins to walk inside. She was thinking this feels like a dream and she couldn't believe she finally got to in some way go through the 'tunnel love' finally with Arnold. She wonders if he knows how much that means to her. Hr nine year old self was doing cartwheels.

Helga bumps into him lightly and he holds her hand. She stops to eye the tunnel dreamily. Arnold stops to admire how her eyes are full of life and beauty.

She looks at him and starts giggling; he smiles at how cute she is when she does that. "What?" He asks.

Helga shifts in her stance nervously. "This entire park or whatever just makes me think of something." She shyly looks away which sparks Arnold's interest more.

"Tell me ... What does this remind you of?"

"You'll laugh."

Arnold grins. "No I won't ... Please tell me." He makes a pouty face.

Helga giggles. "Okay quit begging... It makes me think of one of my favorite poems."

He smiles. "A poem?" He thinks about the pink book that he discovered was hers back in 8th grade but never mentioned it to her. His eyes light up even though it seems she's not referring to one of her own. "Can I hear it?"

She blushes. "No it's might sound lame and you'll laugh."

He has a small smile on his face. "Helga I won't laugh... I promise. I would love to hear it really."

She sighs. "Okay." He smiles widely. "It's by Joyce Kilmer called ' _Trees'_ ";

She looks up away from him to ease her nerves and then begins to recite it.

 _"I think that I shall never see a poem lovely as a tree. A tree whose hungry mouth is prest against the earth's sweet flowing breast. A tree that looks at God all day and lifts her leafy arms to pray. A tree that may in summer wear a nest of robins in her hair upon whose bosom snow has lain; who intimately lives with rain. Poems are made by fools like me, but only God can make a tree."_

She makes eye contact with him and he's gazing at her dreamily. "I loved that Helga."

She blushes. "Well don't be too impressed it's not like I wrote it or anything."

He picks out a flower twirls it and then hands it to her. "I know, but you brought meaning into every word; your voice was so pure, soothing and has such warmth. I mean I wish I had the gift to convey a poem in such a way ... You're really talented."

She brings the flower to her nose and smiles at him in such a sweet sincerely happy way that nearly makes his knees buckle. He could no longer resist so he cups her face, leans in and immediately presses his lips on hers to kiss her. He wraps his arms around her; pulling her into him. Helga is in shock initially, but instinct kicks in and so she does kiss him back. When she does Arnold feels the sweetest sensation run through his body that he'd never felt before from girls in the past. The warmth of his mouth and the soften of his kiss sends a current through her body that she never experience before. Arnold slows his lip and tongue movements almost like he is cherishing and savoring every soft touch.

Eventually they end the kiss simultaneously; both realize how out of breath they are. Helga is totally love struck and in a haze. Arnold is too but he blinks and shakes his head to come out of it. He stares intently at the girl before him. He places his hand on her face and then gently circles her lips with his finger. "You are _so_ beautiful." His voice is gentle and earnest.

Helga sighs happily. "So are you." She felt like she was caught in a dream or in a movie. She literally pitched herself _hard._

"Are you okay?" He asks.

Helga laughs nervously. "Yeah...yes..."

Arnold bites his bottom lip and takes her hand. "Come on. Are you still up for horseback riding?"

"Yeah." She says with enthusiasm.

()()()()()()()()

They get to the ranch and Arnold goes inside while Helga goes around to wait by the horses. She mentally picks out a particular horse because she thinks it has the most beautiful raven haired. "Now if you make me fall in front of Arnold I will deck you." She says to the horse who makes a noise as if she were agreeing. Helga laughs. " Yeah you're definitely my horse."

Arnold came out with a young woman. She smiles at Helga. "What's your name?"

"Helga."

"Nice to met you, like I was telling Arnold here my name is Meg and I'll be your instructor." She smiles at Helga. "Ladies first." She looks at Arnold with a small frown. "Unless you have a problem with that Arnold."

He raises his brows and waves. "No not at all."

Meg's expression softens. "Well good, Helga lets go pick out your horse."

"I already have." She points to the raven horse. "That one."

Meg makes a face. "Beauty is our strongest horse so." She looks Helga over. "But you seem like a tough athletic girl."

"She is." Arnold states to Meg who looks surprised.

"Well then you can handle it." She walks away to get the horse and brings Beauty out. The horse looks aggressive initially but Helga smiles and begins to run her hands along it's hair. "You are a beauty." She says in a low volume to the horse who seems to soften a bit.

Arnold smiles admirably at how she's interacting with the horse and Meg walks over to instruct her on how to climb on. They each have a brief individual lessons and both love Beauty so much that they agree to share her.

Meg actually suggests that they ride together so they did. Helga wrapped her arms around Arnold's waist causing him to automatically let out a almost unnoticeable sigh. Beauty began jotting faster and after a few minutes pulled back on the reigns to slow her down.

"I'm surprised she's being so submissive with you."

"Why?"

"Because I think Beauty is kind of like Meg..."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not that fond of ... the male species."

"Oh." Arnold laughed a little bit.

Helga rested her head on his back and Arnold slow down the horse naturally at the touch. "You know his is my favorite even being on a horse, I'm surprised I didn't fall on my butt..."

Arnold chuckles. "Nah horseback riding is pretty easy ... "

"Arnoldo if you didn't know I'm kind of a klutz, though I've gotten better at hiding it."

"Oh yeah I remember when you I saw you fall off that pony."

Helga sat up. "You remember that?"

"It just popped in my head when you mentioned being a klutz."

"Well at least you didn't laugh, at least not while you were standing there."

"It look like it hurt."

"No duh football head... to be honest I never really laughed at Eugene too hard because I could kind of relate. I probably hurt myself at least once a day. I was like a cat I had nine lives."

"No one had it worse than Eugene when get came to bad luck.."

"Yeah he doesn't deserve it, why can't ... that big creep Wolfgang have his luck." Helga rested her head his back.

"Uh... I'd say he has pretty bad luck since he is in jail now."

"What?"

"Yep, I never found out for what, but Gerald heard it from fuzzy slippers."

"Ha, the last time I saw that goon he asked me out and when I said no he tried to grope me."

Arnold felt himself getting angry and it showed in his voice. "When was that?"

"Um... like a year ago, thank God my self-esteem was never _that_ low. He reeked of booze... I can just imagine being an abusive pig to a woman, he even was wearing a wife beater." She laughed a little. "But ole Betsy always came in handy when it came to all the pricks I would attract."

"Did you ever have date or have boyfriends?"

"A few dates, but not really."

"How is that possible?"

"I told you I was basically an outcast. The good guys were scared of me or thought I was weird and some of the guys that would approach me could give Wolfgang a run for his money." She tightens her hold on him. "I lucked up when I came back to Hillwood high though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, the nicest guy in school asked me out."

Arnold smile widens. "Oh he did, wait til I get my hands on the jerk when I find him."

"And do what lecture him until he runs away crying." Helga jokes.

Arnold chuckles. "Are you doubting me? Don't let the head shape fool you ... I can throw down with the best of them sweetheart."

Helga starts laughing hysterically. "Oh man Arnoldo, thanks for that, that was a good laugh ..."

"In all seriousness Helga, I'd do anything to make sure you're safe." That came out without Arnold even thinking and there was a silence, but necessarily an weird one.

They got so into their ride together that they went over the time limit. Arnold speed up the horse to get to the ranch as quick as possible but he really hated when she has to let go of him so they could get down.

"Arnold what were you trying to steal Beauty?" Meg asks.

"No, sorry I just lost track of time."

"Well you're going to pay more for your extra time." She says sternly.

Arnold nods. "Alright." He takes out his wallet to pay her. "How much?"

Helga frowns a little. "Come on Meg he didn't mean to keep Beauty out we just got carried away." Meg is unaffected and Helga glances at him for a second. "Look at the shape of this guy's head, notice how wide it is; he can't help it." Arnold smirks. "He's had a lifelong struggle with fitting through doors and stuff so cut Arnold a break I mean his head is shaped like a football for Christ sake ... please Meg he's suffered enough."

Meg starts laughing and smiles. "Alright you can pay the regular price, but you owe your girl Helga here." Arnold just nods and pays her.

As they are heading to his car he moves close to her and whispers in her ear. He puts his arm around her. "You know you're the only person that can get away with talking about my head like that." He kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks for doing that, you saved my wallet."

"You're welcome." She laughs and then faces him with a slight scowl. "You're right I am the only one that can call you football head. I've been cracking on your odd head since preschool so don't you dare think I'm going to stop now."

He chuckles. "Whatever you say Helga."

()()()()()()()()()()

After that Arnold and Helga left to get food; they were both starving because of doing all of that physical activity. He took her to an Italian restaurant and they chow down on their food quickly without caring about how they appeared. They order dessert and while they are waiting Arnold hears a familiar song playing starts nodding to it. He looks at Helga and raises his eyebrows a few times. He motions with his head. "You want to dance?" There was small dance floor but no one was on it.

Helga shakes her head. "I can't dance."

Arnold smirks. "Ah that's a lame excuse Helga. C'mon." He gets up and stands in front of her with his hand out.

"Arnold I already said I can't dance ... Now can you please-"

"No. You're a dancer, besides there's nothing you can't do."

Helga smiles but still rejects his request. "That was ballet... That doesn't count."

Arnold sighs. "Alright fine you leave me no choice." He walks to the dance floor and begins doing out of style dance moves while staring right at Helga.

" _Arnold_ stop everyone's staring at you!"

He shrugs with a sly smile. "I'll stop when _you_ come out here and join me!."

"Our desserts will be here any minute!"

Arnold starts doing the running man which is the last straw for Helga; who gets up and stomps over to him and pokes him in the arm. "When did you become so obnoxious _football head?"_

He just begins dancing normally and makes flirtatious faces. "I want to see how Pataki's dance."

She eyes the tables of people nervously. "We don't."

Arnold could see that she is just worried about people watching and so he moves her chin to face him. "Just focus on me." He places his hands on her waist and starts leading her in the dance. He twirls her and then dips her over noticing how flexible she is. His eyebrows raise flirtatiously. "See you're in _great_ hands." He brings her back up and the music switches to a song that a lot of customers are fond of because a few couples make their way out on the dance floor and begin dancing.

Arnold and Helga grin at each other and begin dancing. She got really into it and took her hair down and flips it gracefully. Arnold watches as she moves her waist and hips so effortlessly. He raises his eyebrows completely enjoying what she's doing. "Can't dance huh..." He teases and she rolls her eyes but still smiles.

The waitress comes back with their dessert so they go back to their table. Helga is talking and Arnold is trying to listen but he is distracted by her eating her ice cream so he's busy staring at her lips.

"Arnold ..."

He snaps out of his daydream and his focus moves from her lips to her eyes. "Huh?"

She quirks a brow. "I asked how are your parents?"

"Oh they're great. I spoke with them yesterday they should back soon." He moves to her side of the table to show her a picture on his phone. "Here's a recent picture of them."

She smiles at him. "They still look great, you look so much like your mom and you have beautiful hair like your dad. Are they somewhere out of the country?"

"No they're in New York, they've been doing a lot of work in the U.S. for the past few years."

"I think you're parents are the only people who help people more than you do."

He blushes and she sees a picture of him with his grandparents. "How's your granddad?" She softens her voice a little.

Arnold leans on the table. "He's spends a lot of time at the nursing home, I don't spend as much time with him. When we do he tries to always laugh and joke like he always did, but I can tell he's really hurting. I mean he and my grandmother were like this." He intertwines his middle finger around his index finger. He smiles. "Every time go with my him to visit her, her eyes just light up. She gets excited to see me and my parents and other people, but never like with him. That's the kind love that comes once in a lifetime. The kind that you can only wish on a star for." He sighed. "And when I see my grandfather at home his eyes just ... don't look the same. It's the look of loneliness, heartbreak and I don't know what to do at times I just feel powerless ... like nothing I do could ever be enough."

Helga stares at him sympathetically and then rest her chin slightly on his shoulder. "Arnold you're not powerless, you just being Arnold is helping him so much ... you put the weight of the world on your shoulders." She lifts her head and pokes his shoulder. "They're pretty sturdy." She giggles a little. "But you need to give yourself a break and some credit ... you've been doing this to yourself since we were kids. Phoebe told me in over the years how you were still the same guy going around giving advice, trying to make everyone happy. I'm not saying for you to close yourself off and become a selfish person, but just recognize how much you've done for so many people by simply being you ... What you've done for me ... so the last thing you should ever call yourself is powerless. I'm certain Grandpa Shortman would agree." Arnold turns and made eye contact with her. She looks away and looks at the table. "Look at me running my big mouth ... giving advice never been my forte, I'll step out of your territory." She nudges him.

"Yeah you really suck at giving advice, just horrific." She giggles and he laughs and then kisses her on the check. "Thank you for that."

Helga blushes and starts looking more at his pictures quite a few are of him with his teammates; including Gerald. Helga eyes him up and down. "So Arnoldo, how's it feel to be a basketball star? I bet your parents are proud."

He rubs his neck. "Um ... It's pretty fun and exciting ... Though it's lots of hard work, practices are no joke, but I wouldn't call myself a star or anything though."

"Hair boy you really need to cut down on the modesty or you're going to o.d. on it."

"I will if you do." She gives him a puzzled expression. "You downplay your abilities all the time even though it is blatantly obvious that you're talented and when do nice things for people you act like it's no big deal."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm just not full of myself."

He smirks. "Well neither am I."

She rolls her eyes again. "Just admit that you're popular."

"Okay, but you have to admit that you're multi-talented."

Helga blushes at that. "Alright deal." They shake on it and come up with their own handshake.

()()()()()()()()()

Now it's the end of their date and he walks her to the door and she turns to face him. "You know what Arnold ... Despite what I said I actually really like that you're so modest ...its refreshing. A lot of guys as handsome, popular and just great as you, are complete arrogant bastards and they grow up to be blowhards ... So please stay the same ... you're perfect." He stares at her wide eyed; which makes her a little self conscious so she turns to get her keys to open the door.

He smiles and looks down at his hands knowing something with certainty now. He could kick his younger self for being so dense, but better late than never he thought. lf this was any other girl he would have thought his feelings were rushed, but this Helga; a girl he's had so much history with. He knows without any doubts what he feels for her now. "I love you Helga." He says softly with total honesty in his voice.

She stares straight at her door and then slowly turns around. "What did you say?"

Arnold smiles and places his arms around her waist. He tightens his embrace. "I said I love you Helga."

Her eyes frantically dart around. She sighs and relaxes her gaze on him. "I love you too Arnold."

He runs one finger up and down her back making her feel so at ease in his arms. He kisses her on her forehead. "I know this is only our first official date, but we've known each other so long and I just know... my heart is just telling me to ask this and I've let that fear I once had we came to you fall by the waist side and so ... will you be my girlfriend?"


	12. Chapter 12

Helga stare is wide-eyed, because of a combination of everything he's said, but primarily the fact that he just asked her to be his girlfriend. Sure, of course, she figured because of the date, the kiss, him confessing his love that he wanted this, but it was different to actually hear it directly from him.

Her expression; from least from his point of view, that he made her feel awkward or that she's thinking him asking that was dorky; Arnold feels a little self-conscious and he tries to play it cool only to change the awkward air between. He chuckles softly. "I know it sounds lame but-"

Helga comes out of her wide-eyed zone and low key scowls at Arnold. "Shut _up_ football head." She interrupts and says in a gasping way. She runs her fingers through his hair and smiles. "Of course, I'll be your girlfriend." His smile widens and he presses his lips against hers and just stays there for a moment. Arnold begins to kiss her once again experiencing a sensation like nothing he's ever felt and never wants to stop feeling.

He moves back slightly to look at her and she looks puzzled or as if she wants to say or ask something. So Arnold questions this. "What's wrong?"

Helga plays with her hair a little bit before responding. She wonders if she will regret asking this question, but she doesn't like avoiding things and attempts to confront whatever she's thinking or feeling. "You said first 'official' date what did you mean? Were you counting us eating breakfast and you giving me rides?"

He shakes his head. "No." Arnold looks a little shy after his thoughts wonder to the exact answer to her question. He anticipates that this conversation could be a little awkward so he his hesitant.

Helga's eyes narrow a little, but not in a menacing way, but more curious as to why he looks shy. "Then what?" She asks with a shrug.

He puts his hands on some of her hair and moves it over one eye. "I count Chez Paris." After he says that he lifts her hand and kisses her on it; as he did at the end of their date back in the 4th grade to illustrate exactly what he meant.

Helga's face turns red, at the simple gesture from him. "Chez Paris..." She repeats. Then suddenly Helga's eyes widen and her mouth forms into an 'O' shape temporarily thinking how could she not have guessed that. She begins to let insecurity take over and convinces herself he will be scared away by this memory. "Why I ... You see that was-"

He grins at her getting flustered, but tries to take her out of her misery and interrupts her stuttering. "Helga it's okay."

She places a hand on her forehead covering her eyes a little and peeks at him. "You must think I'm a total basket case." Her posture slouches after she said that.

He smiles at her warmly. "Not at all. you as 'Cecil' was the best date I ever had, that is until today."

She frowns a little with a grin. She looks out at the street as a car drives by she sighs and they make eye contact with Arnold. "Really?"

His expression changed to somewhat dreamy. "Yeah, really."

She blushes and looks down a few times. "When did you find out and how?" She eventually asks.

Arnold looks away to recall exactly when and how. "It started with me finding out about your pink book-"

Like lightening, her face goes from somewhat neutral to full panic mode. "What?!"

Arnold releases a nervous laugh. "Helga it's okay." He places a hand on her shoulder after saying that to try to put her at ease.

She sighs a little with relief. "How?"

"I had actually forgotten about it until one day I was cleaning up and it fell out. I instantly recognized that it was your handwriting because of all those study sessions we had together where I noticed you had a very distinct writing and that you always wrote your notes in purple ink just like in the book. And for some reason, as I read through it Cecil popped in my head and the next day at school you had your hair down and it became clear to me she was you." He laughs. "I should have known it was you I mean the pink bow along with the blonde hair and big blue eyes were huge giveaways ... You have to forgive my younger self for being so clueless."

A cool breeze passes through and makes Helga tremble slightly making her voice sound even more nervous and shaky. "No, I'm glad you didn't find out back then I would be so embarrassed."

He frowns a little. "Why?"

She sighs. "Because I had a reputation and that was important to my life at the time because it was a way of shielding myself. I knew you wouldn't have liked me. I wasn't your type. I wasn't pretty or feminine so I just didn't want anyone to reject me or worse make fun of me."

He scratched his head and frowns as his eyes move downward as if he were concentrating. "Okay to be totally honest, I would have been a little weirded back in 4th grade and I probably would have thought that was a prank or something initially until I thought about it logically." Arnold's eyes are warm and caring as he stares back at her. "Back in 4th grade you never gave me a chance to really like you, but you know what there were a few times when I did. And I wouldn't laugh and I wouldn't make fun of you and I wouldn't let anyone else. I always cared about you." He sighs a little at the memory of how Helga made him feel back then and how in the dark he felt when it came to girls his age in general. "You were such a mystery to me back then and I would never have admitted it at the time because of the kind of relationship we had, but you were the most intriguing girl. I found myself thinking about you trying to figure you out more than any girl I had a crush on."

He moves the hair out of her face. "You might not have been the typical girly girl." He looks at her from head to toe quickly. "Really you still aren't, but you were always pretty to me in your own way and you grew more beautiful every year. To be honest it got really hard to be just your friend around junior high but like I said before fear took over and..." He never finished that sentence and stares down at his shoes with a smile taking form. He rests his mouth on his thumb in a thoughtful position "The tomboyish thing was interesting to me in the 4th grade, but now it's downright sexy." He blushes after saying that. "So it was just the constant teasing and then the hot and cold behavior that made it difficult for me to see you the way I see you now. Besides, I was nine years old and didn't know the first thing about girls." He chuckles for few seconds.

Arnold peeks at her window seeing no light was on he felt safe to show some affection towards her. He touches her face gently. "But that's all ancient history, what matters now is that I see you, the other side you were once too petrified to show back then. I understand you." She makes an 'oh really' face with a smirk and he chuckles and nods his head. "Well, of course, there's still things that I need to learn about you but." He takes her hand and wraps it around his. "I understand enough to know that I love you."

He kisses her tenderly and suddenly the porch light comes on. Helga reluctantly pulls away knowing that her father turned that light on and Arnold moves down one step with his hand resting on his thigh. "I should probably get inside, thank you for showing me such a good time, it was amazing ... but your Arnold ... so almost everything you do is." She opens her door and goes in then turns to face him in the doorway. "I love you I always have, good night." She goes fully inside and shuts the door.

He stands there for a moment and smiles. "Sweet dreams Helga."

Helga leans up against the door swooning. "Sweet dreams Arnold."

Bob is sitting in his chair and raises one eyebrow at her. "I guess that means you had a good time with what's his face. I saw him kiss you. He didn't get rough with you did he?"

Helga shakes her head. She was annoyed, but also felt a little good that Bob was showing some interest in her. "Arnold, dad and no he was a gentleman."

Bob moves his head side to side and rolls his eyes. "Right Arnold, look I have to admit he's a nice kid and ... Well so are." He says that so lowly but she heard him clearly.

She looks stunned. Her eyes are wide and dash around the room trying to figure out of this is a reality. "Did something happen to you, dad? Are you sick?" She moves close to him and places her hand on his forehead briefly.

Bob moves her hand and scowls."No Helga I'm fine!" He almost barks out in a frustrated tone.

Helga steps directly in front of him with her hands on her hips and her head slightly cocked to the side. "Did you just call me Helga?"

He frowns and scratches his head. "That's your name isn't it."

She lets her arms go slack. "Yeah but-"

Bob interrupts her. "Arnold came over here early and talked to me about you."

Helga's eyes are reflecting shock and admiration. "He did?"

Bob nods. "Yeah he asked permission to date you and it would be an honor. I don't recall any young man doing that before with Olga. And he told me how thoughtful and giving you are. He went on about you cooking my meals, being a good student with passion and how modest you are about doing good deeds. I said a negative comment about you and he said you deserve to be treated with respect."

"He said that to you?"

He nods with a very small smile. "Yeah, the boy's got some balls ... But he was right I do need to ... Appreciate you more. I mean if an honest kid like him says all those nice things about you ... Then it must be the truth." He finally makes direct eye contact with her and actually smiles at her for a split second but then resumes his typical grumpy expression. "Now hurry up and get to bed." Bob walks up to his bedroom and shuts the door.

Helga is standing by his chair. She places her thumb on her chin with a confused frown on her face. "What the hell just happened here?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Early the next morning Arnold had just gotten dressed when he heard a knock on his door. He opens. "Gerald? What are you doing up? Do you realize it's _Sunday_ right? Shouldn't you be sleeping until noon?"

Gerald rubs his eyes a little. "Yeah I wanted to catch you before you left because you never answered my text about your date?"

Arnold picks up his phone and looks through it. "That's because I didn't see it." He smirks at Gerald. "So you rushed over here to find out about my date? You're never cared this much before."

Gerald looks just slightly awkward for a split second but that vanishing fast. "Well for one thing you hadn't been on a date in months and another thing when your date is none other than Helga G. Pataki I got to hear about it."

Arnold laughs. "Okay."

His intrigued increases for two reasons; one at the fact that Arnold didn't answer his text message; which he always does. And two at his sort of hush behavior. Usually Arnold rants and ramblings after a date. So Gerald wonders what the deal is. He doesn't know if this is an indication of something good or bad. "So how'd it go where did you decide to take her?"

Arnold sat down on his bed. "To that huge park outside of the city with all the hills and stuff my grandpa took us when we're kids once and then we went to an Italian restaurant."

Gerald's eyes dart up as he is trying to remember that visually. "Oh yeah I remember, but didn't you have a horrible date there once."

That changes Arnold's mood and he rolls his eyes. "Yeah with Janice, she tried to flirt with me last week but only _after_ she saw me with Helga." He mimics a flirtatious girlish voice. "Oh, Arnold could you help me with locker because it's stuck." He laughs and rolls his eyes. "I bet nothing was even wrong with her locker she probably jammed it on purpose."

Gerald smirked kind of arrogantly as he was thinking 'I told you so'. But he knew Arnold is the type of guy that needs to see things for himself before jumping to conclusions. "Ha ha, she wants you now that you're interested in someone else ... Typical. I told you that girl was all about the dramatics."

Arnold smirks back in the same way at Gerald. "Yeah, _sometimes_ you're right when it comes to girls."

Gerald frowns. "Sometimes?" He shakes his head with a very short laughing thinking that isn't important. "Whatever. So anyway how'd it go with Helga?"

Arnold couldn't conceal his wide smile. "It was great, I had a lot of fun with her." He shakes his head slightly. "The girl takes boxing, yoga, she's a natural at horseback riding, she can dance ...She's so hot but more than that ... She's beautiful."

Gerald raises an eyebrow. "Beautiful? You haven't called a girl that." He frowns and his eyes dart upward. "At least not to me ... that I can remember."

Arnold has a faint smile on. "Not many girls live up to that word ... Sure a lot are pretty, but none of them, in my opinion, have what she has looks or personality wise."

Gerald makes a humorous face."Wait she takes boxing?" Arnold nods and Gerald's starts laughing. "Did she introduce you to ol Betsy?"

Arnold chuckles softly with a slight eye roll. "Nah ... She was real sweet and sincere, but outspoken at the same time. She pushed me to feel emotions I didn't realize I had."

Gerald smirks. "I know she can be really cool sometimes, but Helga Pataki _sweet?"_ He shakes his head. "Yeah I don't know about that one Arnold." Although a part of Gerald on a deeper level knew that was high possibly since his girlfriend was still very close friends with her after all these years. He knew she had to have a really pleasant side to her.

Arnold smirks back briefly. "Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" He looks up at his ceiling as if to visualize a memory from their date. "She said this poem and her face and voice was full of so much ...warmth and beauty."

He begins daydreaming with his head raising his fist and Gerald narrows his eyes. "You're like in love with Helga aren't you!"

Arnold snaps out of his very short daydream with big eyes. "How did you-"

He gives Arnold a knowing look. "I've known you forever and I've never seen you make the face you just made while talking or thinking about a girl. You usually just get all goofy looking... well you still look goof but this is different." He studies Arnold's expression and body language for a moment. "But hey you didn't deny it so I _must_ be right." Gerald's eyebrows were raised and he looks very pleased with himself after saying that.

Arnold nods and smiles proudly. "I am."

"Whoa, you and Pataki in love now I've seen it all."

"You and Phoebe aren't exactly conventional by high school standards either."

Gerald reluctantly nods in agreement and his eyes widened. "So if you love her ... that means you have to tell her."

Arnold grins confidently at him. "I already did."

Gerald smiles and they do their old school handshake. "My man."

Suddenly Arnold's window flies open and Helga plops down on his bed.

He looks fully taken aback. "Helga!?" His volume is raised, but not out of anger necessarily more shock. But before he could say anything else she straddles him and gives him a fiery kiss and Arnold completely submits to her.

Gerald's eyebrows are high and he feels completely weird as he is forced into an awkward moment. "Well ... Uh, I'll just ... See my way out." He says as he walks out the door. He peeks at them with a smile as he's holding the door. "Mmm mm, he's one bold dude." And then closes Arnold's door behind him.

After a few minutes, Helga ends the kiss and Arnold's was completely love struck and speechless.

Helga giggles at his face and plants a kiss on his nose. "You spoke with my dad I can't believe you did that!" He finally gains his composure and puts his hands on her waist. She kisses him again briefly. "Thank you." She moves her face away to look at him

He stares into her eyes. "Good morning to you too." Arnold's gaze is dreamy and lustful. "That was some thank you, Helga." He glances at his slightly opened window. "You climbed the fire escape?"

She shrugs with nonchalance. "Yeah I've done it a few times before." She slaps her forehead immediately regretting saying and lets out a few nervous giggles.

He laughs and plays with her hair. "Yeah I remember that one time you did and you-" His sentence is interrupted in the most blissful way possible, he forgot that Gerald had been there. Right now he is in heaven enjoying a kiss with the girl he loves.

* * *

 **B jam - thanks so much for the advice. I'm new at writing so I really appreciate the critics. I'll try to get better with the description of expression and stuff as the story does on. I've been edited the chapters I already written to include more of that. I'll definitely keep that in mind as I write fresh/new chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

They finally part from their kiss and Arnold with soften eyes smiles at her. He manages to get his thoughts back in order and thinks about what she said before they kissed. "So I guess it's safe to assume you and your dad had a conversation."

Helga returns his smile. "For us ... Yeah I guess that was a conversation." She does a small shrug with her head as well.

Arnold nods once while maintaining the same smile. "Good, look despite how he acts I have faith that he loves you and your mom." He moves her hair out of her face and smiles broadly.

Helga sighs and her smile fades gradually. "Yeah well ... I just won't get my hopes up about things with them. My relationship with my parents has always been fucked. " She frowns suddenly as she thinks about her conversation with Bob regarding Arnold. "Besides it shouldn't take _you_ talking to him for him to realize he needs to treat me; his _own daughter_ , like a human being."

Arnold nods understanding where's she's coming from, but still has to urge to offer an optimistic gesture or sentiment. "But still I think things could improve."

Helga looks away at the window; outside at the blue sky in a with dreamy slightly melancholy expression. "I use to tell myself that." She sighs softly.

He looks at her with sympathetic yet hopeful eyes. "Things will get better I'm sure of it ... I just want you to be happy when you're at home with them. And I want them to treat you well and tell you the things that parent should. I want that for you and I believe it can happen."

Helga smiles while still feeling doubtful. "I want that too." She response trying to be less cynical about this.

His gaze is loving and he gently kisses her face. Arnold eyes her neck, lips and eyes thinking about how beautiful she is. He is very aware that Helga is still straddling him and is now running her fingers through his hair making him shut his eyes. "Um Helga ... Not that I don't love your touch and closeness but ... I need you to move from this position."

Her expression is flirtatious. "Why?" Although she does full well why, but is seemly teasing him which she probably always love to do and he's starting to realize that and he the thought of that doesn't make him unhappy at all.

He smirks the best he can. "I think you know why." After she just stays there teasingly looking at him Arnold picks her up and stands up. He puts her down while slowly moving his hands along her body. He appears flushed after that. "Sorry Helga I didn't mean to-"

Her grin is semi cheeky. "Football head if you're going to be my boyfriend you're going to have to stop apologizing when you didn't do anything wrong." She holds up her fist with a sneaky grin. "Trust me you'll _know_ when to apologize."

He laughs and with a half smile. "I'll keep that in mind." He kisses her on the lips a few times and then sits on the bed placing his hands on her waist. "I still can't believe you're here ... Never had a girl climb in my window and kiss me like that." Arnold shakes his head. "I wish you were my girlfriend this whole time."

Helga stares at his outside his window thoughtfully. "Yeah, but it was meant to work out this way. I mean I'm in a much better position to be a good friend and lover to you."

Arnold nods in agreement. "Maybe you're." He stops and raises an eyebrow at her. " _Lover,_ Helga?" He grins flirtatiously at her knowing this was a opportunity for him to tease her.

Helga's face turns red. "What? I didn't say that."

"Yeah you did, you called us lovers."Arnold moves his hands to her hips briefly enjoying her nervous blushing expression.

She tries to scowl the best she could, but it wasn't working. "Look _hair boy_ , I didn't say that. Okay, now let's drop it."

He chuckles softly. "Whatever you say." He stares intently at her. "Speaking of ... Have you ever ...?"

Helga looks confused initially but then mouths an 'Oh' and starts fidgeting. "Well-"

Arnold tenses up because of her reaction and gets really flustered. "Sorry you don't have to answer that. I guess I got carried away because of you being on my lap and your lover comment ... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable ... And I'm certainly not trying to rush you into anything." He waves his hands a little to emphasize this.

Helga nods faintly and smiles at him. "It's okay and no."

"Hmmm?" He mumbles wanted her to explain more.

She shrugs. "I've never had sex ...that might be surprising, but it's true." She shrugs again.

"Okay." He replies plainly but begins to look confused. "Wait ... um why would that be surprising?"

Helga rolls her eyes. "I hear what guys at school say about me. I'm sure you've heard it in the locker room."

He shakes his head. "And what's that, what do they say about you?" After he asked that he remembered what those guys said about her being 'open for business' and then Sid's comments. He began to frown a little bit and look downward.

"That I look like a really _good_ time, come on I know what their implying because they don't know anything about my personality. I thought dressing less girlish would turn guys off not make them think I'm easy or something. Not that people should be judged so harshly by how they're style but." She pauses and shrugs. "Even Sid treated me like a piece of meat. "

"Sid treats nearly every girl like a piece of meat, but essentially he's harmless. Arnold frowns. "With other guys they won't say things like that about you anymore either."

Helga makes a face. "I handled Sid ... but what are you gonna do beat up every horny guy that says stuff like that about me?"

Arnold raises his brows slightly. "Yes."

She rolls her eyes in more of a goofy way. "Sure Arnold." She says with sarcasm.

Arnold tries to hold in a laugh at her expression. "I'm serious ... Well I won't beat every guy I'm not superman but I will defend you in my own way."

Helga raised her eyebrows looking at more on the stern side. "I have no problems defending myself."

He eyes her over. "I know that, but if I hear some guy talking crap about you I know I wouldn't be able to hold back."

Helga giggles. "What am I turning you into football head?"

Arnold smiles at her warmly. "A _really_ happy guy."

Helga smiles at that but wonders about him. She had an idea because of what Phoebe told her. "So I answered the question do you mind answering as well."

His smile fades and Arnold feels regret when he looks at her. "Well I have and honestly I wish I hadn't ... It was back when I had given in to peer pressure." He sighs and looks down. "Those girls meant nothing to me ... I was just being a jerk and a idiot jock ... not to make excuses, but alcohol was involved. I really hate myself for that because I was raised to be respectful to the opposite sex and also I always wanted my first time to be with someone I love."

She didn't expect him to go on like this. "You don't have to explain yourself Arnold. That's the past and-."

He raises his eyebrows. "Yes I do, you deserve to know everything about me."

Helga smiles looks at him curiously. "Alright ... so how many girls?"

"Two." He answers immediately and watches her closely for her reaction. He squints his eyes as he's thinking for a minute. "But since I wasn't in love with either of them I like to think that my first _real_ time will be with you Helga." They both blush. "Way down the line of course ... when you're ready." Arnold's eyes quickly trace her from head to toe and he gulps. "Okay time to change the subject."

She smiles and giggles at him. "Yeah let's."

Helga walks over and picks up his photo album out of his bookshelf. She flips to a picture of Arnold with Gertie and Arnold peeks at it. "Hey, I'm actually going to visit my grandma, will you come with me? I'm sure she'll love to see you."

Her eyes lite up slightly. "I would love to see her ... But will she remember me it's been so long."

Arnold smiles. "Trust me she'll remember you." He grabs his wallet and keys then takes hold of her hand. "We should get going now to beat the traffic."

He starts towards his door but Helga squeezes his hand and pulls back. "Arnold we can't just walk out the front door your granddad and the boarders will see us."

Arnold raises his eyebrows. "Oh right." He thinks for a second and shrugs. "Let them see us."

Helga looks nervous. "What would they think of me coming out of your bed in the morning?"

Arnold looks at her in understanding although he knows his family thinks of him still as a innocent naive boy so it's unlikely that they'll suspect anything. "Well if it makes you feel better we can go out the fire escape."

Helga nods. "Yeah it would."

"Okay." He leads the way out helping her climb down.

"Look I already told you I'm a pro at this."

"Right and you never told me why you were on my fire escape that one night and with Phoebe."

Arnold jumps down to the ground and reaches up and helps her down."

"Pork rinds." She mumbles.

Arnold looks confused and glances toward her stomach for a second. "You hungry?"

Helga starts laughing knowing she needed to explain further. "No, pork rinds make me sleepwalk and talk apparently and Phoebe well she was trying to stop me from spilling the beans about my secret crush on you."

His cheeks turn slightly red. "So your sleepwalking led you to my window in the middle of the night to confess your crush one me huh." Helga looks a little nervous and his expression becomes cheeky. "On our way back I'll get you some pork rinds."

Helga jabs his arm lightly. "Pervert!"

Arnold starts laughing as he begins walking with her to his car. "Sorry, sorry I couldn't resist saying that."

()()()()()()()))()))

When they get to the facility and to her room they were surprised to see grandpa Phil there. He sees them and his eyes light up. "Hey Shortman, I'm usually out of here before you get here."

"Huh?"

"I get up every morning to see her including Sunday's, but I know this is your time to visit so I try to leave quicker than normally." His eyes focus on Helga. "Hi there good to see again." He notices that they are holding hands. Phil glances back at Arnold with a sneaky grin and then looks at his wife. "We always knew you two would get together eventually. "As kids you were so much like Pookie and me." He gets up and kisses Gertie and says goodbye to Arnold and Helga.

Arnold walks over to his grandmother. "Hey grandma how are you doing today?"

Her eyes widened and she says hello the best she can. Arnold talks with her briefly and then glances over at Helga who had sat down in a chair across the room. He gestures to her. "Grandma someone really special to me is here to see you." He puts his arm around Helga. "This is Helga Pataki."

"Hi, it's so good to see you again." Helga says in a slightly shaky voice.

Gertie's eyes light up and she tried to speak. Arnold listened closely and he looks at Helga with his mouth slightly open. "Sounds like she's trying to say Eleanor."

Helga smiles widely and Arnold returns her smile. He then excuses himself to speak with one of the workers.

Helga moves a chair close to her bed and begins talking to Gertie. She tells some funny or more embarrassing stories about the times she ended up in the boarding house due to trying to keep her secret love for Arnold a secret. She was half expecting his grandmother to become judgmental and even a little mean towards her, but she only began to laugh genuinely. When Arnold came back in he room after about 10 minutes he saw his grandmother laughing. He didn't catch what Helga was saying to her. And as soon as she notices that Arnold was back in the room she smiled and hugged Gertie and motioned for him to sit down. He waved and insisted that she continue, she sat down and resumed a conversation with her which she changed since it would be weird to for to talk about that in front of him. He begins looking at his phone looking through some text messages from his friends; he closes his phone and then leads up against the wall while watching Helga interacting with his grandma; a proud smile appears on his face.

After 20 more minutes of visiting, Arnold and Helga said their goodbyes to Grandma Gertie and left.

When they get inside his car and Arnold immediately sighs kind of loudly. Helga looks at him with concern. "Are you alright Arnold?" Her voice was soft and full of empathy.

He smiles slightly because of the sound of her voice when she asked that had a soothing tone to it. "I just hate coming here. I want to see her of course just not like this." He frowns and looks away.

She grabs his hand. "Arnold ... Well I'm ..." He turns and looks at her making her even more nervous because of how beautiful and intense his eyes are. "I'm here with you. I mean I certainly can't change what's going on of course ... but hopefully I can try... in my own way ... to help you feel more at ease ... I just want you to know that you're not alone in this." She looks away meekly and sighs. "Just ignore my lameness."

Arnold feels warm as a result of her words that do in fact make him feel more at ease even despite her nervousness. He smiles and then kisses her hand. "You're so sweet, I appreciate that." He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. He just stares at her for moment thinking about what happened at the rehabilitation center. "The way you interacted with my grandma ... Making her smile ... You're like an angel." He wonders if she thinks he's a dork for saying that. She faces him and slowly smiles. He smiles back and they hold eye contact for a moment. He bites his lip. "Okay, we have to beat this traffic ... " Then there is a contented silence between them. He checks his mirrors and then pulls off.

They spend some together just hanging in the city. They actually randomly ran into Lila who was out on a date with a who looked college age. Arnold thought that there goes Sid's chances with her; if he had any interest in her. While Helga thought she doesn't seem as annoyingly perfect as she did the best even though she was still very proper and polite. After they spent more time together and also took a walk in their local park Helga began thinking about her Dad, thinking that maybe he was wondering where she was since she left home very early. She leans into him as he was talking about his ideas about what he wanted to study in college. She looks and sees at a distance a little girl being lifted up high in the air by her father and she gets distracted by her own thoughts and with a sigh she reluctantly interrupts him telling him that she thinks they should head home. He was disappointed in hearing that, but after she explained he understood.

Helga rests her hand on her chin as she walks to her door and then stops and turns around to face him. She glances at his car. "Hey Arnold ... how did you get that car, did your dad give it to you or something? It's in pretty decent condition for a high school guys first car. I've been meaning to ask you that."

"Oh I worked two jobs over the summer, one of which was at a factory which paid kind of decent, I saved up every pay check and than my dad helped me pay what was left over."

Helga grabbed hold of her railing and faced her door and then began to step up to her door. While Arnold looks upward as if he were nearly falling into a daydream. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah..." He responds in a distracted toward of way.

Arnold follows behind and steps closer to her. She faces him with an inquisitive stare knowing he was holding something in. "Come on football head just spit it out." She says lightheartedly.

He raises his eyebrows and exhales as if he were holding a breath too long. "Huh ...oh well um I was just thinking about the other night when you said you always loved me and it got me to thinking ..." She nods and he looks down at his hands. "I mean you did tell me once back then that you loved me and even though you took it back I knew deep down that you meant it." He sighs and makes eye contact with her. His facial expression and tone of voice was more on the timid side as he continued. "I just always wondered what _I_ did to make a girl like Helga G. Pataki fall in love with me." He laughs anxiously at the end.

Helga can't stop a smile from forcing its way on her face because of how adorable he looks when he's being kind of shy or nervous. "Arnold you were the first person to really notice me and treat me like a individual. And despite how horrible I treated you." Helga sees that Arnold's trying to interrupt her and tell her she wasn't that bad. "No I was mean to you, but despite that you still managed to treat me like a human being and you never made fun of me like some of the other kids did. If you did you hid it well. You were such as a ray of sunshine in my dark gloomy life because of how calm, optimistic, honest and forgiving you were. I loved how you always tried to see the good in people even me. Honestly you were the reason I kept going and not just give up on myself and people completely ... You gave me hope that purely good people do exist." She pauses because of how intensely he is staring. "Plus you're were so handsome with the most amazing eyes and hair."

Arnold stare softens and but his smile becomes mocking as does his tone of voice. "I always thought you hated my hair."

Helga shakes her head and plays in his hair which he quickly learns is his weakness. She's fully aware and detects his sarcasm, but responds anyway. "There's nothing I hated about you." Then she stares up at the sky and rolls her eyes with a grin, but at herself for not being full honest there." Well actually Arnoldo ... you drove me nuts at times with your sometimes improbable tendency to look on the bright side." She laughs lightly. "But it's funny that what annoyed me about you was the exact thing I needed and craved so much in my life."

Arnold is staring thoughtfully at her as he is reflecting on what she said. "Yeah that is funny because that's kind of how I felt about you." He nods as she is staring kind of blankly. "It bugged me how negative you could be in situations, but sometimes you were only being realistic that's exactly what I needed to stay grounded." He steps up the stair and gives her a peck. "So I'll be here 7:30 to get you..."

Helga smirks. "You better or-" He interrupts her with a sensuous tongue kiss leaving her speechless with her mouth hanging open.

He kisses her forehead. "I'll be here." He strokes her face. "Bye." He goes down the stairs and glances back at her with the warmest smile. "Angel." He adds at the end. With the same smile on his face Arnold gets in his car and drives off. While Helga is just telling there with her hands clasped together with the biggest smile on her face as she watches his car until it disappears . She unlocks her door and opens it. That big smile disappears the moment she walks inside.; she decides to ignore whatever argument that's going on and heads straight up to her room. She its on her bed. _'They're the real adults here, they should handle this and work things out themselves. Tired of being forced in the middle of their shit.'_ She thinks. She then gets up to lock her door and goes to lay back down staring straight up at her ceiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Helga was up in her room when suddenly she hears a knock on her door. She rolls her eyes thinking it was Bob or Miriam but when she opens the door she's pleasantly surprised to see Phoebe standing there with crossed arms; she looked upset about something

Helga eyes went from Phoebes feet to back up to her face wondering why she seemed mad. "Hey Pheebs, what's up, come in." Phoebe walks in quietly and sits down on a lounge chair and glares at Helga."

Helga narrows her eyes looking down at Phoebe, wondering what her deal is. "Um Phoebe what's up, why do you look upset at me?"

Phoebe rolls her eyes. "I'm your best friend and _I_ had to find out that Arnold told you he's in love with you from _Gerald."_

Helga sits on her bed for a second and looks down. "Oh. I'm sorry Pheebs, I guess I've been caught up with hanging out with Arnold, I just... I was going to tell you though."

Phoebe didn't let up or relax her expression. "I've known about your love for that football head for _years_ and I would have thought you would have ran home and told me immediately that this very boy is in love with you!"

It might sound like it, but they're really not truly arguing, more playful banter. "First of all Pheebs, it's only been like a whole full day since he told me he loved me and you've been busy with Geraldo." Her eyes rolled when she said his name. "Second of all, Pheebs you're like another sister and I love you, but _never_ call him football head again, _only I_ Helga G. Pataki can call him that."

Phoebe giggles and her expression changes to that of excitement. "Oookay...I guess I can accept that... Helga... I'm so happy for you, I can tell that you're very pleased, you look radiant. I've always knew you and Arnold would eventually start a relationship." She gets up and hugs her and Helga returns it with a big smile.

They're happy moment was interrupted abruptly by the sound of Big Bob yelling at Miriam, they couldn't make out exactly what. Helga rolls her eyes and Phoebe tries to talk about her parents, Helga just shrugs if off and said that's how things always are in the Pataki house and that Phoebe knew that.

Phoebe pose and expression changed as she became more introspective for a moment. "Helga would like to come over my house and maybe even spend the night?"

"Yeah, but Pheebs we're on the cusp of being too old for slumber parties."

Phoebe poked Helga in the shoulder gently. "Oh Helga, we could never be too old for girl bonding."

Helga smiles once Phoebe back was turned, she bit down on her lip as her ears perked up to hearing more arguing. She quickly went to her closet to grabbed her overnight bag and started packing with Phoebe's help.

()()()()()()()()()()

The next day Arnold came to Helga's door to get her for school. He rings the doorbell and is surprised to see Miriam come to the door. But he's floored by her appearance and her obvious stitch of booze.

He looks wholly concerned, but tries to still remain polite because he doesn't want do anything to upset her due to her obviously fragile state. "H-hi Mrs. Pataki."

She rubs her eyes and is fidgeting irately. Her hair is a complete mess and she appears to be having a hard time keeping her eyes open "Who are you?"

Arnold nervously rubs his head. "I'm Arnold Shortman I grew up with your daughter Helga and well we're-"

"Mom!" Arnold's sentence is interrupted by the sound of Helga's voice calling to Miriam.

Helga suddenly appears behind her. "Mom what are you doing?" She glances at Arnold and he immediately sees several emotions on her face; embarrassment, anger, sadness and impatience for the most glaring ones. "Can you give me a second? Please."

Arnold sees that she's extremely tired from the look in her eyes. "Sure but let me help you." He begins to follow behind her trying to assist Helga with taking her mother upstairs.

Helga scowls. "No!" She sighs as she didn't mean to be so harsh. "Just have a seat, Arnold, I'll handle this..."

She begins taking her mother upstairs. She comes back down a few times to get some items from the kitchen.

Arnold was watching her anxiously, after she walks down the stairs again he stops her and places his hands on her shoulder. "Let me help."

Helga scowls and moves away. "I already said no. I don't need your pity help."

Arnold frowns. "It's not pity help, I want to be here for you the same way you were for me with my grandma."

She just continues up the stairs without saying anything and after a second Arnold follows behind her cautiously.

Arnold gets closer and hears Mrs. Pataki yell very loudly in a voice that didn't sound at all like her."Get your hands off me you ugly bitch!" Arnold looked inside and saw that Helga didn't even flinch at that.

When she sees him she frowns but he could see that she is really in pain, who wouldn't be in thought to himself. He felt she was just trying hard to mask it. Like she did when they were kids. He understood why. Arnold moved closer to Miriam's bed and began straightening up her covers. Helga looked at him and blinked several times. "Could you _please_ just go downstairs I can handle my mom. I've been doing it for years."

Arnold felt a sudden and sharp pain in his chest, he knew her parents weren't exactly ideal even when they were much younger, but he didn't know this was what she had to experience on her own. Her sister had chosen to run away, while Helga had no choice, but to stay and deal with it. He thought about her dealing with that on top of bullying in school and some tears fell out of his eyes as he looked at her face. "Yeah I know. I know you're strong Helga but it's okay to ask for help sometimes. You can't do everything on your own."

Helga huffs. "I thought there was nothing I can't do." She says with sarcasm while trying to get Miriam to drink tea.

Arnold initially is annoyed by that but he feels more sympathetic because he knows she's just upset about the situation. "You know what I mean Helga." He picks up some empty glasses and takes them downstairs. When he comes back up he sees Helga at the foot of her mother's bed singing to her.

Miriam smiles at Helga with her eyes half closed. "You're the sweetest daughter in the world Olga." Arnold feels upset when she calls her Olga but he decides in his mind that it's just the alcohol or at least he hopes so.

Helga sighs. "Right mom..." She leans over and kisses her the forehead and Miriam quickly falls asleep. So Helga quietly leaves the room.

He notices her staring at her mom briefly before closing the door with sadness in her eyes. "Everything's going to be okay." He kisses her on the cheek. "I'll help you make things better.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Yeah... The great Arnodie is here to save the day."

He frowns and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you acting like this... I'm only trying to be here for you."

"Because like always you gloss over everything and speak as if my family problems will just magically disappear like that." She snaps her fingers. She goes to get her things and heads downstairs.

The car ride to school is quiet and she refuses to eat but he bought her breakfast anyway.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Arnold I can see where Pataki is coming from-"

Arnold makes a face and interrupts him. "Can you please use her first name it sounds like you're talking about a guy on the basketball team or something."

Gerald nods and looks like he's holding in a laugh. "Sorry. Okay I see where Helga is coming from, sometimes you do simplify things and act like everything can be resolved so easily. But I'm not saying you're wrong necessarily ... But I've witnessed Phoebe a few times listening to her cry her eyes out and rant ... and that's all she did was listen and if Pat- Helga needed help she was there for her. Sometimes that's all you can do or say. But also you know how she's always been ... she's not the type to want to appear weak or anything so sometimes you just have to...you know let her come to you."

"How do you get this you're hardly around Helga."

Gerald shrugs. "I've known the girl since preschool too Arnold. Besides I understand women, even the Helga Pataki's of the world. It's a natural gift." He finishes with a laugh.

Arnold stares at him a second and then nods. Gerald pats him on the back and leaves the locker room and a few minutes later Arnold does as well.

As he is leaving he sees Helga in the hallway and approaches her.

She sighs and her face softens when she looks at him. "Sorry I'm was just being a cranky jerk ... I..." When he got closer he immediately hugs her and kisses her hair. "Sorry Arnold." She says softly her voice cracking somewhat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like I could fix things so easily for you."

"Arnold it's okay. You did nothing wrong."

He continues. "It's just that I want to make things better for you ... I can't help it."

She pulls away to look at him. "I know."

"I know that things can't be resolved overnight and that I can't just wave my magic wand and make everything better. But I still am here for you ...always no matter what."

She grabs hold of his shirt collar and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Arnold walks with Helga to her locker. He whispers something in her ear which makes her laugh. She turns to face him with a warm smile and gives her a short kiss and then leaves to go to his locker. He starts a conversation with a classmate nearby and also speaks with Sid and Stinky briefly.

A girl Arnold dated name Janice and three of her friends were staring at Helga from a distance as she is at her locker. They saw Arnold being affectionate with her. Janice fits what Helga would deem as the typical girl that Arnold would fall all over. She has very reddish brown hair, she's petite with perfect curves and symmetrical features. Her clothing style looks like its straight out of cosmopolitan magazine.

"What is he with _her_ now?" One of them asks.

A kind of plainer looking girl speaks up. "She's very pretty and has a cool style." They all give her a glare and she gets flushed. "I mean she's not as pretty as you Janice and you know you're the best dressed in Hillwood high."

Janice rolls her eyes."Ugh what does Arnold see in her. I mean how could he go from _this._ " She points at herself to that. "To _that_."

"She dresses like a boy." One of her friends replies and they all laugh. Janice walks towards Helga bumping her a little as she passes by. "Oops sorry hon."

Helga sees through the fake apology, but doesn't react much at all. Janice taps Arnold's shoulder as she walks by him. He gives her a cordial hello and then walks away and puts his arm around Helga and they laugh together and then go their separate ways unaware that they each have judgmental eyes on them.

()()()()()()()()()()

Helga sits at her usual table for lunch with Sheena, Eugene, Curly and sometimes other random students. She felt better after her interaction with Arnold at school, she

glances around the table at every person. Eugene seems to be singing a song only he can hear, but whatever it was it seem to be making him happy as he had a very joyous expression on. Curly is just sitting in a slouched position in his chair staring ahead, although it's unclear what his gaze is on because of his dark glasses. And Sheena is doing homework. She scratches her temple and then raises a eyebrow. "So how come you guys never eat off campus?"

They all shrug. "We don't have cars and we're lazy." Curly finally answers.

Helga looks over at Rhonda and company. "I'm surprised Rhonda is off cruising the scene in her limo."

They all laugh. "There's more chances for gossiping on campus, plus her." Sheena shakes her head and stops herself from speaking further.

Helga looks at Sheena who was not moving her hair behind her ears looking at her tray of food. "Her what?" Helga pries.

She sees Sheena and Curly exchange a awkward glance. "Nothing never mind, Helga, it's really nothing." Sheena states in a breathy nervous way.

Helga raises her eyebrows and shrugs. "Okay." She begins tapping on the table. "So Sheena you got a guy?"

Sheena starts blushing. "No."

"Do you like any guys or want a boyfriend?" She asks because there was a period where she had no interest in dating or romantic relationships with guys and she knows not every girl feels that she _has to have a boyfriend._

Sheena did a head nod. "Sure I would love to date and have a boyfriend." She raised her head on her hand. "But it just never happens for me."

Helga raises her palms up with a shrug. "Why not? You're nice, smart and pretty..."

She blushes even more. "I don't know about that, but guys always been intimidated by my height." She sighs. "I feel a little weird around most of them because they're looking up at me...I don't feel like a dainty girl, it makes me feel like some kind of freak."

Helga frowns at first, but nods as she can sense that Sheena felt that way about herself, but it bothered her. She knew how it felt to think she wasn't a 'real girl' just because she was a tomboy. "Yeah I remember being taller than some of the boys in middle school and junior high. I actually loved it, it made me feel like a powerful amazon woman." She smiles and looks Sheena over. "You should embrace your height, I'm not as tall as you, but I am taller than a lot of guy if I were to wear high heels and I be damn if I allow some boy or man to make me feel awkward about myself. And you should either, you're not a freak because you're a tall woman, there's power in that... you just have to tap into it."

Eugene scoots closer to the table with a wide grin. "I've told her that a million times."

"Some guys find tall women very sexy." Curly raises his eyebrows a few times at Sheena who starts giggling shyly.

Helga notices her reaction to compliments and ale attention. "Sheena you're just super shy ... You know, you should talk to Phoebe about that ... she use to be so super shy and she still is sometimes, but she's much more sure of herself socially. I think it's the shyness that's holding you back in dating more so than your height, but that's only my opinion ... Now I'm not saying that guys can't be shallow assholes who can't handle a tall strong woman, but I think if you have just a little more confidence people will see you differently." She shakes her head. "Sorry I don't mean to but my nose in your business as if I'm some kind of perfect human being."

Sheena waves a little. "Oh no, I appreciate what you said." She smiles at Helga. "Eugene says that to me all the time, but it feels different coming from another girl...I don't have any girlfriends." She puts her hand over her eyes shyly.

Helga looks at her warmly. "Well you do now." Helga starts giggling. "Not that I'm that different from having a guy friend ... I'm not exactly a girly girl."

"I don't know about that Helga, sure you don't dress like most of the girls around here." She looks down at her own clothes and laughs. "And neither do I, but you wear lovely lipstick that fits you perfectly, your eyebrows are shaped beautifully and nails are immaculate."

Helga blushes just lightly and waves her hand to make her stop with the compliments, even though she appreciated it. "So Helga, you and Arnold like together right?" Curly asks her.

"Yes." She replies somewhat lowering her head, not out of shame though, but more because she kept her love for Arnold a secret for long that even now she still feels shy and little nervous when the subject is brought up.

"Oh my God, when did that happen. How did I miss that?" Eugene shrieks, being almost over the top.

"You didn't miss anything Eugene we're only been going out a few days."

"That's so amazing!" Eugene happily shouts. "My two old classmates who were once kind of enemies turn pals and now they're in love. This is amazing!"

Sheena bops her head in agreement with Eugene. She puts her elbows on the table and leans forward while facing Helga. " _Are_ you in love with Arnold?"

They all looked a bit shocked at how bashful Helga looks and is acting suddenly, she's looking down and is running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah I am."

Curly looked like he was happy for Helga, but he also appeared to be somewhat bleak. "Well that's something. I proud of you two actually."

Helga frowns slightly. "Curly why would that make you feel proud of us?"

He raises his shoulders up and down. "Because you're perceived as such opposites and people don't expect you two to be together, but you'll don't let that get in the way. That's good." He nods a few times and looks down. "Real good." He finishes with nervous gestures.

"Curly are you-" The bell rings and everyone gets up to go to their last period of the day. Helga shrugs and simply says goodbye to her friends and leaves the cafeteria.

()()()()()()()()()()

Helga was at her locker looking at her phone thinking about what was going on with her mother and if Bob would be home. Suddenly she felt warm breath on her skin and her hair is moved to the side and she feels a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. "Hey." He whispers.

She smiles. "Hey."

She turns around. "Would you like to go to out and do something tonight?"

"I would love to, but I need to see how my mom is first."

Arnold frowns. "Right, of course...sorry..."

Helga balled her fist and raised it. "What did I tell you about that sorry shit Arnoldo."

He snickers while flashing some teeth. "Okay..." He peeks inside her locker. "Are you ready?"

She closed her locker and stared at him for a second. Her eyes had close to a pleading appearance, but she blinked a few times and looked away. "Yep ... ready." She puts her bag on her back and walks alongside him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him and starting whispering something in her ear; which was most likely something flirtatious because Helga blushed and giggled girlishly.

The blonde couple walk pass a small group of girls whose girls are full on green. Janice rolls her eyes as she watches them with a death stare. "Ugh I give this guy the best 2 months of his life. I mean I gave him something I rarely give high school boys. I'm going to make that bitches life a living hell here and get Arnold back at the same time."

"What are you going to do?" One of friends asks after noticing how bitter she appeared and sounded.

Her stare was cold. "I don't have to do anything, but I have enough clout and followers here who will do my dirty work for me, if I so chose to ask them."


	15. Chapter 15

Helga was being kind of quiet so Arnold kept checking her out as he was driving.

Helga just kept her eyes straight ahead, but of course she could see his peeking at her with her peripheral vision. "Arnold I guess it's time for you to take another picture of me."

Arnold's expression warms up at what she said. "I already have."

Helga looks at him wide eyed. "You have, when?"

When he stops at a red light he unlocks his phone and hands it to her with a breathy laugh. "Look in my camera roll."

Helga looks and sees several pictures of when she was riding Beauty on their date. She starts giggling at the good memory that brings back and the fact that Arnold took those pictures. "Uh Arnoldo you didn't capture my best side." She says as if she is mocking very superficial type girls.

"Every side is your best side." He laughs at himself and gives her a quick look. "That was corny wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but it was sweet." She leans over kisses him a few times on the cheek and neck. "And kinda true." She jokes with a cackle.

Arnold laughs with her, but also reacts positively to her affection. He hates that he's driving and can't return the kiss. "Helga please don't make a habit of that while I'm driving okay. For safety purposes that is …" He says in a breathy voice. She leans over and kisses him again on his cheek and then his neck. He chuckles and she sees his face turn a little red. "Or just keep doing it, damn our safety."

Helga starts laughing at his response, Arnold smiles enjoying hearing her laugh. But as they get to her brownstone and Helga looks up with a more serious face and sighs. "Helga...are you okay?" He takes her hand once he put the car in park. "I mean do you need ...anything ...or would you like me to come in?"

She waves one finger. "No, I mean I would invite you in but my dad is home, I don't want you to have to endure both my parents at the same time." She laughs nonchalantly.

He frowns wondering if her father is being nicer to her or still acting like the typical asshole. "Are you sure? Because I can handle your dad I-"

Helga runs her fingers through his hair making him melt. She kisses him on the lips gently. "No you go home, tell your grandfather I said hello." She doesn't want to bring Arnold into her drama.

Their faces are still close and their noses are touching. "Okay." He says softly and then slowly leads back and then gets out to open her door. He hugs her immediately running his hands along her back. He kisses her face. "Well I'll see you tonight maybe, if not then tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see if I can go out." She said with a forced smile as if she were anticipating dealing with her parents.

He noticed her expression. "Call or text if you need to talk or anything."

She nods and then walks up her stairs to go inside.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Arnold goes home and the boarding house is completely quiet and seems empty.

He shuts the door feeling uncomfortable about the eerie silence. "Hello?" He puts his bag down and walks towards the living room area. "Hello?"

"Surprise!" All the boarders jump out with balloons and a cake.

Arnold looks confused. "What's this about? My birthday isn't for-"

"No young Arnold, guess what?" Phil interrupts.

"What?"

"Your parents are back!" Grandpa Phil yelled in excitement.

Arnold's face lights up. "Are they here now?" He starts looking around the house.

"No, but they should be home soon, they're might be stuck in that rush hour traffic though." His grandpa tells him in a cheerful voice.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Miriam why are you so worthless? Why don't you make yourself useful? No wonder the girl here is ashamed of you, you're pathetic!" She hears him punch the wall which he had done never times before and he begins throwing things in order to prevent himself for hitting her.

Helga flings the door open. " _DAD!_ "

"What? Your mother has been lying around here drinking all day, the whole house smell like booze! She's pathetic!"

"Maybe if you didn't yell at her all the time she wouldn't feel the need to drink so much."

"Look girl you don't know-"

Helga stomped her foot down. "Dad she's trying to sleep right now, just leave her alone, yelling at her like that isn't going to help!"

"Alright, but I'm _not_ paying for her to go to rehab again because she's just gonna screw up again like always!"

Helga stared straight up at the ceiling as he was ranting more and when he finally stopped she sighed and made eye contact with him." I'll take care of her alright?"

Bob groaned but the left the room to go downstairs.

After she left her parent's room she goes into her bedroom. She hears her cell phone ringing and picks it up.

"Hello." Her voice is a bit dry.

"Hey Helga, guess what?" His voice is full of enthusiasm.

She perks up a little bit. "What?"

"My parents are back home."

Helga had a lopsided smile on her face as she listen to him continue to talk. "Arnold that's great, I'm really happy for you!" She was genuinely happy for him, but she couldn't help but be a little influenced by her parents. She tried to use her instructions from her trainer to deal with stress and block it out, but she's still only human.

Arnold could hear something in her voice which made him feel concerned for her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She replies trying her best to sound convincing, because she doesn't want to ruin his happy moment.

He knew that she wasn't and he knew exactly what it was about. "Helga just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Arnold; my parents are just getting on my nerve that's all."

Arnold runs his fingers through his hair as he continues to speak into the phone. "Well, how is your mom, is she feeling better than she was this morning?"

Helga sighs. "She's okay right now she's sleeping. Bob has parked himself in favorite chair so at least it's quiet around here."

Arnold moves his hand down to his neck. "Um ... would alright for you to come out? I would love for you to come over to the boarding house to be here for when my parents get home. I'm sure they would _love_ to see you again."

She walks into her mom's room and peeks in. She mentally decides to put her in her bedroom so that she can sleep without interruption from Bob, while she's gone. "Yes, I would love to."

"Are you sure?" He asks firmly.

Helga pauses to think it over and feels like she has the right to go out and have a spend time with her boyfriend and celebrate his parents' return home. Her mouth forms a smile. "Yea I'm sure, I would love to see your parents." Her voice contains genuine enthusiasm.

Arnold's mouth spread into a toothy grin for a moment. "Alright, so how about I be there in bit to come get you."

She looked down at herself. "Alright I just need to get changed-"

"Hey don't think you have to dress up or anything."

"Um ... I'm won't, but I don't want your parents to think I'm bad news or something, but clothes are not exactly 'meet the parents' attire."

"Wear whatever makes you feel comfortable … I'll see you in a few."

Helga goes to look in her closet and picks out an outfit which was causal but a lot more feminine than her daily look and puts it on. She decides to only wear a little lip gloss instead of her dark lipstick. She looks in the mirror and grabs her brush to put it up into a neat high bun. She goes to get her mother and walks her into her bedroom ignoring her incoherent mumbles. Bob usual stays downstairs all day in his chair until it's time to go to sleep anyway, but if he decides to go up to his bedroom he won't disturb her and he never goes in Helga's room.

 ** _'Hey, I'm outside.' - Arnold_** He goes to the door anyway to wait, but he just wanted to give her the heads up. Helga runs down the stairs getting Bob's attention.

"Hey where are you going missy?"

She gets to the bottom and turns half way to face him. "Oh, out with Arnold, his parents came home and so he invited me over to the boarding house to celebrate."

Bob frowns. "Well ... have fun I guess." Helga starts to smile. "I guess I just won't eat dinner tonight or I'll have to give in and order something, instead of starving from the lack of cooked food."

Helga initially was going to apologize for not taking something to cook, but she then she shakes her head. "I guess you will, I'll see when you I get home, I shouldn't be out late." He said something, but she tuned him out and headed to the door quickly.

She opens the door to find Arnold standing right there. "Hey." His eyes fall down to take in her appearance; he knew that she was dressed more conventional for his parents. "You know, you look very pretty, but you always do."

She shrugs. "Well I try." She turns to glances at her dad and then goes with Arnold to head to the boarding house.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mom, dad, you remember Helga Pataki, we grew up together as friends-"

Stella takes in Helga. "Of course we remember Helga, she's quite memorable and she's grown up to be an absolutely beautiful young woman." Helga looked a tad uncomfortable at the attention, but was very polite. They were telling her all about the kind of work they do they places they've traveled and asked Helga questions about her and what she's been up to over the years. She was honest without telling them all the unpleasant details. Arnold told them that he and Helga were a couple and which was a little nervous about doing since he had never presented a girl to them as a girlfriend, but because they clearly liked Helga, they seemed happy about that information. He politely pulls her away after a several minutes of so much conversation, affection and compliments from his parents, because she overwhelmed by all that. Stella and Miles looked like they understood why Arnold did that as they remembered a little bit about her home life, from what Arnold told them when they were kids. She sensed that she wasn't use to all that attention.

Arnold took her to the kitchen and gave her a plate of food. "I'm sure you're hungry and I'm sure you wanted to get away from my parents slight interrogation for a second." He finishes with a small chuckle as he begins to pour drinks for them both.

Helga moves her bangs off her forehead a little. "They weren't really interrogating me. Your parents are so cool, just like your grandparents; they're really nice people too. I can see why you are the way you are, I can tell that you're so much like your dad... Even when we were younger I always thought your parents were so boss." Her gaze falls down and she huffs softly. "Anyone that sees my parents can see why I am the way that I am."

Arnold frowns and puts his hand on her chin forcing her to look at him. "What are you talking about? You're wonderful." He kisses her check and puts his hand on the back of her neck. "I know it's hard sometimes, but you can't let your parent's issues influence how you feel about yourself."

"Well, I've gotten better ... because I was an angry emotional mess before this school year and I'm afraid that because Miriam's drinking seems to be getting worse instead of better than I'll revert back to my old ways ... and I..." She turns her head away and looks as if she wants to cry but doesn't.

"Keyword there Helga is 'was', you've been so amazing. Come on why do you think I call you angel?" She looks away with a blush at that. "Because I know that's what you are ... so what if you get upset and lose your temper because of what's going on, that doesn't make you a bad person. To be honest you never were a bad person, even at your meanest, deep down you were always nice girl who was simply shielding herself from the world. I need you to remember that you can call me to talk or whatever you need anytime. You also have Phoebe, Gerald and the others who will be here for you. My family is here for you. We all love you so much." His runs his hand down from her neck to the small of her back. "Besides ... your parents aren't good to you, I know that, but everyone has _some_ good in them ... I remember how nice your mom always was to me .. so." He looks away awkwardly.

She looks at him with complete admiration. "You always do that ...Why?"

"Do what?" He asks with a tone of voice that suggested he had a feeling of where she was going with that.

"Try to find the good in every person."

He shrugs. "I don't know it's not something I consciously do ..." He thinks about what he always tells people when they ask something like that. "Someone has to..."

She grins a little when she looks at him, but then she rolls her eyes when she notices how serious his expression became. "Shit ... sorry Arnold, I didn't mean to rain on your parade with this whole conversation ..."

One side of Arnold's lips curls up. "What is it that you always say about that word sorry when I use it …" He replies as more of a statement than a question to try to lighten the mood. He smiles at her and leans in to kiss her; which was quickly interrupted by some guest coming in. Arnold and Helga went back out to join everyone else.

()()()()()

Once the party was over, Helga helped clean up a little in the kitchen, and then she went up to Arnold's room and up to his roof.

"That was great party, your parents looked so happy to see all that their friends and stuff ... how long had they been gone anyway?"

Arnold tilts his head slight to the side with a shoulder quick shoulder raise. "About three months, it went by fast though." He stares at something out in the distance. "It'll good for my grandma to see them ... since she's been in the home, my mom has always spent so much time with her and hopefully she'll have time to do that again."

"I'm sure she will." Arnold nods with a relaxed smile. She looks out at the view. "I swear Arnold, you have the coolest place ... I wish I had a room like this with a view of the city." She laughs a little. "Even if the view is of miles of crammed traffic, sewer rats, stray dogs and drunks ... it's still great; especially how you can look up at the sky from your bed."

Arnold brushes his shoulder up against hers. "I guess it is great ... when you're use to it, you don't always appreciate it like you should until someone compliments or when Sid tries to borrow your room."

Helga turns her head to face him. "What?"

He starts laughing at the memory. "Yeah he asked to use my room in the 4th grade, I didn't know what he was up to but then I figured out that he was trying impress Lorenzo by convincing him that this was his room."

Helga snickers and her expression becomes somewhat devilish as she looks at him. "That's funny and it sounds like something he would do." She snorts a little. "Ha, I can't wait to tease that perv about that in school."

"So you two are cool?"

She shrugs. "Sid's always been scared of me, after I yelled at him that one time at school ... he's been either steering clear of me or acting super polite."

"That's cool, Sid's alright..." Arnold wraps his arms around her and rests his head on her shoulder and they stand in silence for some minutes.

Helga peers at his watch. "I think it's time for me to get home."

Arnold kisses her on the side of her face a few times and sighs a little not wanting her to leave. "Okay." He helps her back into his room and then drives her home. "Sweet dreams Helga." She really loves that she's constant with saying and doing little things like that.

As soon as she gets in her house she goes straight up to her room ignoring Bob who is laying on the chair with legs stretched out snoring. She bets in her mind that the kitchen is probably a mess, but she ignores that to. She gets to her room now remembering that Miriam is in there, but instead of taking her back to her room; once she was ready to go to bed she simply got in the bed and curled up next to her. She stares at the side of her face. "Goodnight mom." She turns her back to her and falls asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Monday at school, the guys in their class decided to make a 'hot' list and gave girls ratings base on certain body parts such as; best legs, or biggest chest etc..

Helga spent most of the day unaware of all that until she notice she kept getting dirty looks from the 'popular' girls including Janice and her group of friends. When she was at lunch she told Sheena, Curly and Eugene about that and Curly gave her his copy of the list. Helga moves her hair out of her face and looks at the paper and realizes her name was at the top of some hottest girl list; above Rhonda Lloyd and even Janice who are usually on the top of that list. Rhonda is rather superficial and into her looks, but she doesn't really take it seriously, Janice on the other hand does.

She makes a disgusted face. "What is this shit?" She throws the paper down. "These are senior guys still making hot girl lists? Shouldn't they be thinking about what graduation, college and beyond? Not this trash." She rips it up.

"Helga it's just a silly list, don't let it get you upset." Sheena tries to calm her.

"No, no, Sheena, this is the kind of crap that pits girls against each other and I'd rather not walk the halls with a fucking bulls-eye on my forehead over some bullshit ... _CRIMINY_ I don't give a damn whether some losers think I'm 'hot' ... what does that even mean?!" She says angrily in a high volume.

Curly looks her over. "They do it every year, the jocks ... of course Arnold isn't a part of it and probably not Gerald either, but most of those other basketball and football players do it every year since freshmen year. And this is the first year Janice hasn't been voted hottest girl..."

She squints slightly. "And who is Janice again?" She hears the name around a lot, but that name stands out to her for some reason.

"Janice is the most popular supposedly hottest and most beautiful girl in school." Curly says in a mocking tone. "But really she's just a imitation Regina George, but I think she's losing her touch ... she's so beyond dense with zero substance. I think she makes that one less attractive looking girl ..." He pauses when Sheena gives him a look since that girl use to be one of her friends and shrugs. "She looks fine to me I'm just saying based on standards around here. But I know she makes that girl do all her homework."

Helga's mind goes back to when some mean older girls forced Phoebe to do all their homework. She doesn't like that type of stuff, but at the same time she doesn't want to be involved. "Whatever, I just wish I could find who the pricks were that put my name on here so I can..." She sighs and shakes her head as she looks at everyone staring at her. "Never mind …" She rests her head down on the table.

He looks nervously at Helga and then down at the table. "She also went out with Arnold for a short period." He states cautiously because of how upset she is.

That got Helga's attention and she sat up. Now she had a vivid idea of who she was and she didn't have the most positive impression of her. "Great ..." She mumbles and then begins daydreaming.

()()()()()()()()()()

After seeing Rhonda briefly having small talk with Helga she confronts her. "So Rhonda, are you good friends with this Helga?"

Rhonda looks in the direction Helga went. "I wouldn't say 'good' friends, but we're—"

"Yeah, yeah cool story, so what dirt do you have on her?" She folds her arms and eyeballs Rhonda.

Rhonda raises her brows. "Dirt? On Helga, I mean ... _nothing_ ; she's only been back around since school started. I probably know as much as you do."

Janice rolls her eyes with a suck of her teeth. "See this is why I dumped you from our group, first you started befriending the likes of Lila Sawyer and that girl that likes cockroaches-"

Rhonda glares at her. "Nadine, her name is Nadine and she's my best friend. She's been my best friend my whole life. Everyone loves Nadine and Lila, except for you and your stuck up crew of bitches."

Janice gasps. "Rhonda, you of all people call someone a stuck up bitch? Have you looked in the mirror?" She shakes her head. "Whatever and then you started hanging out with that boy, what's his name? Coolio."

"Curly." Rhonda tucks her hair behind her ear. "Look Janice, I use to care about being apart of your crew, but that was a long time ago. Why are you asking me about Helga? You want dirt on her ... for what and why? Because she made a hot list ahead of you, oh or is it because she's dating Arnold or maybe both. Helga's never been my absolute favorite person in the world, in fact I use to think of her as a mean boyish bully, _but_ even back then I always respected her and now she's actually quite ... nice-"

"Rhonda I bet your boyfriend wouldn't like that you're secretly hanging out with Coolio."

Rhonda looks worried, but then she just frowns and continues what she was going to say. "But Helga is also still a very tough girl, literally, have you seen her arms? So you better watch your back messing with her ... or me for that matter. Because I have just as much popularity as you do, but the difference is mine is real, not based on how many people I can intimidate into liking me." She bumps her as she passes by and heads down the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

Arnold knew about 'the list' because the jocks and other popular guys had done in every year since he started school there, but he hadn't paid attention to it. Looking at that sort of thing reminded him of the crowd he once hung out with and the kind of girls he hooked up with; which he regretted. It wasn't until he was in the locker room that he heard one guy talking about the new hot girl they kept referring to as Pataki because they had her first name didn't fit her looks. He didn't know anyone else in school with that last name so he knew they were talking about Helga.

He realizes the conversation is coming from the next aisle over and he just sits still and listens. "That Pataki babe is so hot, no one has made the top of that list over Janice since it started, I've heard from some of the junior and seniors."

He could hear the fumbling of clothes and reckless throwing other school materials in the nearby aisle. Arnold continues getting his things together while making sure to keep his movements quiet, so he could remain inconspicuous and continue listening to this somewhat intriguing conversation. Although he finds himself speeding up because of the rancid scent floating around the locker room that finally hit his nose, causing his face to twist up out of a bit of disgust.

"I hear Janice blew a lot of the guys that come up with it. Where did that Pataki chick even come from?"

"I don't know, but she looks like she um... puts out ..." Arnold's jaw clenched when he heard this. It bothered him to hear guys talk about any girl that way, even when he was a part of that circle. He hates it more right now because the girl they were discussing is his girlfriend; who he's in love with.

"I heard she's going out with Shortman."

"Arnold Shortman? Ah man, that dude gets all the hottest snatch in the school, didn't he bag Janice too." That comment earned a low chuckle from the other person.

"Yeah, I need to start taking notes from that dude."

"She doesn't dress like girls I usually go for and stuff, but I could overlook bad taste in style, with tits and an ass like that, it doesn't matter ... and see her lips, I bet she can do things with those things." They both break out into brief obvious laughter, sounding like junior high school boys during health class.

Arnold leans both hands against his locker, lightly gritting down on his teeth as a way of keeping from yelling across the room. He was interested in seeing who these two were since their voice were unrecognizable. He picks up his things and starts to head out when he nearly bumps into the guys that were talking about Helga, he sees they are underclassman. He shakes his head. "You know, I would appreciate if you didn't talk about Helga like that.."

A scrawny little guy with red hair and freckles who looked like he could be related to Lila facially has his eyebrows sky-high. "You heard that?"

Arnold has his arms folded. "Yeah I heard that." He sighs. "Look guys she's not easy or whatever it is that you boys around here seem to think, I'm not 'hooking up' with her, I've known her for years and now she's my girlfriend." His frown deepen. "And ... You shouldn't be talking about girls you don't know like that _anyway_ , you're just in here running your mouths like two gossipy schoolgirls. You need to grow up."

"Oh please Shortman, it wasn't that long ago you were in here going along with too."

Arnold looked down knowing that is somewhat the truth, even if he didn't participate as blatantly as some of the other guys, he didn't express that he disapproved and in fact dating girls solely for shallow reasons. "Well that was the past, I grew up, just don't let me catch you talking shit like I just did about Helga and we're fine."

"Okay dude, sorry... we didn't realize it was that serious. We were just clowning around." They both have deer caught in headlights look due to not expecting a guy not much older than them to be so antitypical male locker room conversation and also so protective of his girlfriend. There are a lot of slim balls at this school apparently. And then they leave out. Arnold stares at his locker, just blinking remembering how he actually associated with guys like that in some way participated in that sort of behavior. But he thinks, they're just freshmen, mainly overtime they'll age out of that type of thinking, although there are plenty of males his age or older in some cases who are worse.

Arnold sees a copy of that list on the ground and picks it up seeing the name Helga Pataki on the top, he rolls his eyes, but also worries a lot about her because he knows how much she detects this type of attention and how some of the girls get catty over that sort of thing. He was worried because of her problems with bullying at her old school. He thought about her fears and this was the sort of thing that could have a negative effect, he didn't want her to have to endure any more drama; she was already dealing with enough at home.

Helga is plowing through the halls, mumbling to herself, as a result of her eyes being aimed at the floor rather than what was ahead of her, she literally ran right into someone. "Ah, you moron watch..." She finally focuses and sees that it's just Arnold." She sighs and her cheeks turn a bit pink. "oh, ha... sorry Arnold, I thought you were... some random idiot."

He stretches out his arms and smiles at her. "No harm was done. But are you okay? You seem kind of annoyed."

The slightest sigh comes out of her. "Is it that obvious?" He does a head nod. "Shit, I guess I've lost my ability to mask my emotions."

He takes hold of her hand, subtly kneading his fingers across hers. "What's wrong?"

She pulls out another copy she tucked away in her back pocket. "Nothing big or anything to worry about. I'm just not too thrilled about this piece of crap here." She with one hand folds it back up and stuffs it back in her pocket.

He doesn't even have to look it over. "Yeah I just saw that too ... they do it every year, it's a little tradition here at Hillwood."

"Some girls might like that sort of thing, but I don't, for one thing, it's kind of degrading and it makes girls feel self-conscious whether they make the list or not and another thing, I just don't like being put out there like that ... I don't want the attention even if it's supposed to be some sort of compliment..."

He gestures in agreement with her. "I know, it's immature and it really makes me angry that a bunch of guys sat around talking about _you_ that way..."

Helga presses her lips together and shrugs. "I've never really been into looks, I didn't fully care when guys in the past regarded me as a _dog face_ and stuff." She hung her head just slightly. "Sure sometimes it hurt, but for the most part, I didn't care ... I never really wanted all the praise and annoying attention I saw the pretty girls getting." She straightens her posture and amusement filled her face. "I just find it kind of hilarious that some of those very guys .. who use to pick on me back in junior high, now have completely changed their attitude and reactions towards me. " She looks Arnold up and down. "You were always nice to me, even when I was.." She lifts both hands to do air quotes. "a dog face."

"Um, Helga ... I never thought of you as a dog face, actually quite far from it, sure you've matured into an amazing looking girl." He moves a hand to her lower back. "But you've always had your own kind of beauty that made you stand out from other girls. Some people are blind to beauty when it isn't nearly a carbon copy of what they've seen in a magazine or movie." He removes his hand from her and shrugs. "Regardless of all that, you were my friend and a person with feelings... I would never treat someone like garbage because of their physical appearance." He tugs his hand through his hair looking down at the checkered patterns on the floor. "I wish I could say that I didn't go out with girls solely for their looks and reputation, but I did." He sighs when he peeks at her, regret sprayed on him. "Also, I wished I could have done something to stop you from being brought into it..."

Helga rolls her eyes. "Football head, you can't save the day _all the time_... I'm fine, it is just a stupid list." She relaxes and looks completely calm. "I overreacted probably."

He looks down at the floor and then slowly one corner of his mouth curled up as he made eye contact with her. "But you know ... it isn't like they're lying."

"What do you mean?"

He looks at her flirtatious and his hands find her waist. "You _are_ really hot."

She grimaces playfully and then out of nowhere then gives him a half-ass jab to his shoulder.

"Ouch ... dang Helga." He's frowning, but there was humor in his expression. "What's with the ?"

She narrows her eyes. "Oh please, that didn't hurt. But were you listening to anything I was saying, Arnoldo...?"

He rubs his shoulder. When she looks at him again he shrugs trying to make himself seem innocent. He leans closer to her so that their noses were touching for a second and then steps back. "Huh... look I'm a gentleman and everything, you know this and I love you for way more than your physical traits." Helga's face cracks from a scowl into a grin at that. "But at the same time I have eyes...I'm only being honest." His finger brushes against his chin. "Well no, actually the word beautiful suits you way better." He resumes his previous position, putting his hands on her waist. He kisses her, almost forgetting where they were for a second as he let it his desire intensify things. The blonde couple was kind of hidden in a doorway of a classroom that was rarely used on a side of the building that was usually pretty vacant when he heard the bell ring he then reluctantly stops with a groaning sound as they have to go opposite directions.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rhonda was walking with her boyfriend whose name was Steff, he came from a very rich family, he was tall good looking with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Janice is walking by with her friends and stops to get Steff's attention.

Janice moves in front of her the corner of her mouth curled up with one brow quirked. "Hey Stephen, do you happen to know a boy named Curly, I think his real name is Thaddeus." She doesn't even acknowledge Rhonda's presence.

Stephen looks at her with no emotion. "Why would I know someone who does by the name Curly, that's completely absurd." He looks at Rhonda for confirmation. "Isn't it dear?"

She awkwardly giggles. "Sure. Yes." Her gaze drops to the floor.

"What about you Rhonda? Do you know a boy name Thaddeus, that does by Curly?"

Rhonda didn't see the point in lying. "Yes, I know him."

"You do?" Stephen asks clearly perturbed by the idea of her knowing or potentially associating with someone like Thaddeus.

"Yes, we went to the same elementary school." She says as she looks away from both of them.

The catty girl's eyes darken and yet she still smiles with a gleefulness. "But it isn't _that_ innocent, is it, Rhonda?"

"What are you getting at Janice? Rhonda and I don't have time for-"

Janice whips her hair around to face Stephen directly. "No worries Stephen, Rhonda is sharp enough to know exactly what I'm getting at and I'm sure like always she will comply." Her eyes narrow more focused intensely on Rhonda. "I'll get my way whether you're in or out, but for the sack of your...hmm social rankings at this school... I recommend that you do as requested." She smiles at both them. "Toodles.." And struts off.

"Rhonda what was that about? Do you associate with this Curly person? I would love to introduce you to my family, but if you are connected with swine than I would be forced to cut you loose. There are so many girls that dying to go out with me. I can't have the girl see on my arm associating with people beneath her. It's bad enough that you continue a friendship with orphan Annie and that other chick-"

"Steph." She sighs. "Look Janice is just trying to cause problems like she always does, she's jealous because Helga Pataki made that ridiculous hot list and now she's dating Arnold Shortman; who suddenly Janice has an interest in again."

His jaw tightens up and his eye flickers up to the ceiling. "OH, I've always thought of that list as deplorable, because aside from a few, most of those girls are inferior. For example, I got look at Helga Pataki." He scrunched up his face. "I'll admit..." He looked nearly disturbed. "she had quite a face and body, but she overall, everything about her screams gutter trash... ugh." He glances over at Rhonda who couldn't disguise her fuming. "Oh come on please do not tell me you associate with the likes of her."

Rhonda shakes her head and puts on her best poker face. "Um ... no not really ... " Even with her attempts she still is clearly visibly flustered. "look forget this whole conversation, let's just go-"

Stephen holds up his hand to stop her from continuing. "Right, I forgot to tell you, I can't give you ride home today. I made other arrangements. Sorry for the short notice, but I will give you call so make yourself available tonight."

He walks away and Rhonda folds her arms as she watches him leave. Suddenly she feels a hand quickly tap her shoulder and the person moves to the opposite side of her in order to playfully fool her. She laughs knowing who it was because he didn't quite often.

A genuine smile creeps upon her lips, the first one of the day. "Hi, Curly."

Curly looked in the direction where her boyfriend headed and into her eyes right in front of him. "Hey, why aren't you leaving with Steff?"

"He said he had other arrangements." She finally looks at Curly directly. "Could we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure."

()()()()()()()()()()

Arnold is at his locker when out of nowhere Rhonda; who is a lot stronger than she appears and drags him into an unused classroom.

"Rhonda? What the-"

"Arnold, sorry, but your ex- whatever she was to you is trying to get dirt on Helga, she's trying to ruin her reputation or something. She's trying to get me involved in her crap by basically blackmailing me. Look I'm not looking for sympathy or anything from you, but I just wanted to warn just in case you hear or see something strange regarding Helga."

"See this is exactly what I was afraid of when I started dating Helga ... that some kind of way, because of my past, she'd get pulled into to some shit..." He looks at Rhonda. "She dealt with a lot of crap at her former school, that's why she's here."

Rhonda nips at her bottom lip. "Yeah I know."

He glances at her curiously and then turns to sit on top of a desk. "I don't want that to happen to her here." He holds his forehead. "I can't help, but feel responsible for all this... I should have never gone near that girl."

Rhonda's brows twitch upward at his words. She leans forward towards him with a raised finger. "Hey Arnold, you're not responsible, she is, it's not _your_ fault that she can't handle that Helga is beautiful." Her eyes widened. "I can't believe I just called Helga G. Pataki beautiful OMG!" Arnold shakes his head at her with rolls his eyes at her dramatics and she shrugs him off. "Anyway ... But it is true. Despite her less than desirable choice in garb, she is and Janice can't handle the fact someone just might be considered hotter than her, especially since Helga is new here and she also dating _you._ My point is Arnold you shouldn't feel guilty over that girl's insecurities." She glances at the time on her phone. "I...I just wanted to warn you about her intentions. I have to go, bye."

He looks maybe a little confused as a result of her odd behavior, but he waves her goodbye. In all honesty, as Arnold watched her leave out, he wasn't particularly concerned with Janice, but only with Helga's potential reaction to any of her tactics.

()()()()()()()()

During some downtime, while hanging out in a classroom that was rarely used Arnold told Helga what Rhonda informed him. Helga shakes her head subtly. "What made you date someone like her?"

"I didn't know she was that bad, I thought ..." He pauses and looks down at his shoes. "It was me wanting to fit with the other guys and Janice was considered "hot" and popular and stuff."

"Curly told me about her. She seems kind of like a... manipulator who feeds off drama. Now that I think about it I always see these group of girls surrounding her like her they're her little workers or something. I mean we both know I'm not innocent, I use to boss people around and intimidate them... even my best friend, but that's all changed thankfully. I couldn't even bring myself to act like that now unless I had to ... I will say this she is very pretty." Arnold looks at her with surprise. "Hey, I'm not a hater I'll admit when a girl is attractive, but ... personality wise ..." She pauses and almost glares at him. "You have bad taste... I mean _HAD_ bad taste." She flips her hair a little bit while batting her eyes playfully getting a light chuckle out of Arnold.

"That's because you weren't around to save me from my bad taste." He laughs as she rolls her eyes, but giggles a little.

"I know you told me, but you _really_ were a typical jock, going out with these vapid girls. I guess I did _save_ you. "

He cautiously puts his arm back around her. "Yeah I know, it didn't last long with her."

Helga slowly nods her head as she thinks about everything Arnold told her... it appears that she was more so expecting this then she is anger. Although, her eyes showed a hint of annoyance. "Huh... so that's why she's been giving me dirty looks."

Arnold smirks. "Figures, but it's really nothing to worry about, she's just a ...drama queen."

Helga raises one of her eyebrows. "Worried? I'm just annoyed that I might not be able to continue coasting through these halls completely carefree... oh well it was fun while it lasted." She leans her back against the wall behind her as she looks at Arnold pulling slightly out of his hold. "I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't hit anyone unless it was self-defense and I plan on sticking to that." Arnold saw her fist ball up despite that, but she stretches her hand out. "No matter what happens."

Arnold stares at her and slow smiles. He leans into her gives her a quick kiss and runs his fingers through her hair. "Good for you, because Janice and any person like her aren't worth it breaking that promise to yourself. Just remember."

()()()()()()()()()

Helga is leaving out of one of her classes, carrying her items, mindlessly strolling the hallway to her next destination when she's passing through the large windows that give a good view of the outside. As a result of what she sees, she halts and her mouth slight opens at the sight of Sheena getting to the car with Janice and her friends.

She closes her mouth, her brows move together and her eyes fan around confusedly, "Sheena what in the world are you..." but suddenly realization hits her and she shakes her head and groans just a bit but resumes at steps. She plans to definitely warn her friend about the bad company that she has welcomed into her life and what she believes their intentions are. But for right now she has to head to her last period class and mentally prepare herself for whatever is to come in her home, so she pushes those thoughts of Janice and other social things to the back of her mind for now.

 **A/n:** **Sorry that I haven't updated in some time. For one thing, I've been having some personal problems and also I've been experiencing writer's block. I'm unsure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll make an effort to write as much as I can and soon. Any suggests and critics are welcomed.**


End file.
